Un comienzo Cruel para un Final Feliz
by AndyCullenPotter
Summary: Detenido. / bella Swan de 10 años y Emmett Swan de 14 años fueron separados por el divorcio de sus padres, Emmett fue con su papa y bella se quedo en forks, ahora 8 años despues Bella tiene que atravesar por mucho pero encontrara el amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..

Un enorme agradecimiento a mi Beta y queridisima amiga AndreCullen18, gracias a ella me anime a publicar este fic, gracias por creer en mi!

"**Un comienzo cruel con un Final Feliz" **

Isabella Swan de10 años y Emmett Swan de 14 años fueron separados por el divorcio de sus padres, Emmett fue con su papa a NY y bella se quedo en forks con su madre, al principio fue muy difícil para ella dado que adoraba a su papa y a su hermano, pero el primer año sola con su madre fue donde tuvieron lugar los mejores momentos entre ella y su madre. Desde ir de compras, lo cual bella odiaba aun a esa edad pero lo soportaba por hacer feliz a su mama hasta aprender a cocinar cosas sencillas con ella. Y luego todo cambio.

_Reneé fue a buscarla al colegio como siempre 20 minutos tarde, su madre era excepcionalmente despistada e impuntual, bella noto como su madre parecía muy feliz cuando se estaciono en frente del colegio y sonrió le encantaba ver a su madre feliz, camino hacia el carro, y cuando estuvo en el, su madre le informo que irían a comer a un restaurant a port ángeles, porque quería que conociera a alguien muy especial, Bella asintió nunca imaginándose que pronto conocería al la persona que pronto protagonizaría sus sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas. _

**Capitulo 1**

**5 Años después**

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como me había tocado hacer muchas otras veces, odiaba tener que hacer esto no por el hecho de cocinar sino por lo que significaba tener que hacerlo yo, significaba que mi madre estaba demasiado adolorida como para hacerlo ella misma, Rápidamente termine de preparle el desayuno a phil, Mi padrastro desde hace casi 4 años, su madre se había casado con lo que en apariencias era el hombre perfecto, Phil parecía ser perfecto para Reneé, pero como todos sabemos las apariencias engañan.

Buenos días!—Phil saludo entrando a la cocina para ver que estaba cocinando

Buenos días— le respondí y solo el odio se podía notar en mi voz.

Phil no le hizo caso a aquel tono, nunca lo hacia, tomo su desayuno salió diciendo

Tu madre se siente un poco mal, seria conveniente que no la molestes— y con eso se fue.

Conveniente, sabía a lo que se refería con eso, el odio y el miedo surgieron a través de mi, sin saber cual era mas fuerte, subí las escaleras corriendo, tropezando unas cuantas veces, entre al cuarto de mi madre y ahora solo tenia miedo, no veía a mi madre por ningún lado en su cuarto pero lo que podía ver era la escena de la ultima de sus peleas, espejos rotos, portarretratos en el piso, lo que me asustaba aun mas cada vez que subía a buscarla, sangre en el piso. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño, sabia que estaría ahí, tratando de ocultar lo que no podía ser ocultado, los signos de abuso.

Respire profundo para calmar mi miedo y mi rabia y luego Toque la puerta del Baño.

Mama, soy yo, Phil ya se fue por favor abre la puerta – Intente que mi voz no expresara nada de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, La manilla de la puerta giro y cuando abrió mi rabia, mi preocupación se acrecentaron como siempre que me encontraba con una escena parecida, Mi madre tenia la cara amoratada, peor de lo que nunca la había visto, se frente aun sangraba y se agarraba un lado del tronco, el dolor era mas que evidente.

Bella, mi niña deberías irte a la escuela, se te esta haciendo tarde, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. —Estará bien! Como podía decir eso, es que acaso aun no se había visto en el espejo, negué con la cabeza, no me iría de su lado, faltaría a la escuela, debía llevarla al hospital.

Mama, porque permites esto, larguémonos de aquí, el no tiene nin— Mi madre me interrumpió

Es mi esposo Bella, no lo dejare, Phil se siente peor que yo cuando esto pasa cariño, créeme estaré bien, vete a la escuela. — Si claro como si ese desgraciado pudiera sentir algo pensé

Mama, faltare a la escuela, debemos ir al hospital, te ves muy mal, y no voy a desistir de llevarte así que ni lo intentes. —La ayude a cambiarse la piyama y a bajar las escaleras, Maneje hasta el hospital, donde ella le conto una historia totalmente ridícula a las enfermeras y al doctor, se cayo de las escaleras de la casa, ja! Pensé en mi hermano, en situaciones como estas lo extrañaba mas que nunca, el se fue a vivir con papa y no lo veía tan seguido pero hablaba con el casi todas las noches, el no sabia lo que estaba pasando en casa, para el nosotras éramos felices, no había motivo para preocuparlo, yo me encargaría de convencerla de irnos, de reunirnos con el en NY, Tenia casi un año sin ver a papa y a mi adorado hermano, los extrañaba como nunca, pero no puedo dejar a mi madre en manos de ese desgraciado. Pensé en mí adorado hermano mayor y en mi padre mientras atendían a mi madre, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

Bella. —el doctor gerandy me llamo, y me levante de mi asiento para que me informara de mi madre.

Bella, Tu madre tiene una pequeña contusión y dos Costillas rotas, Bella se que eso no es el resultado de una simple caída, tienen q notificarlo a la policía. —Yo También lo sabia, pero mi madre se negaba a hacer ninguna denuncia, ni a dejarlo, y yo no quería dejarla a ella.

Doctor Gerandy, estoy intentando convencerla, se acabara pronto, tengo fe en que me hará caso.—le dije

Eso espero Bella, si esto continua, puede terminar mal. — Podría terminar mal, yo lo sabia y eso solo me hacia sentir peor por la separación que iba a darse en una semana, cuando por fin se acabara el curso, y estuviera de vacaciones del colegio, yo iría un mes a NY con mi padre y con mi hermano como todos los años, y aunque los extrañaba, solo el hecho de dejar sola a mi madre con ese monstruo me aterrorizaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic , espero que les guste, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..**

gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que inviertieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews..

**Capitulo 2**

Mamá, esto no puede continuar, por favor escúchame. —Le supliqué a mi madre cuando regresamos a casa, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Hija por favor, hemos hablado de esto antes, no es necesario que ponga ninguna denuncia. Fue un accidente Bella, no debí gritarle de la manera que lo hice, me excedí—No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Mamá, el que se excede es él. Esto ha sido lo mismo desde hace 3 años mamá por favor. Accedí no decirle la verdad a Emmett, pero es tu hijo y si es necesario que venga hasta acá para convencerte lo llamare mamá. —Tal vez Emmett la hiciera entrar en razón debí decírselo antes.

Isabella!! No se te ocurra decirle una palabra de esto a tu hermano ¿¡está claro!? Esta es mi relación y no pueden obligarme a hacer nada. La madre soy yo y ustedes los hijos, no pueden meterse y obligarme a dejarlo. Él me ama y yo lo amo a él, y no tengo que darte explicaciones ya es suficiente de este tema. —No podía creer que mi madre fuera tan ciega, ese hombre es incapaz de querer, mucho menos amar a alguien.

Decidí dejar el tema por el momento y ayudar con la limpieza mientras ella descansaba, lo último que quería es que Phil comenzara otra pelea por que la casa no estaba lo suficientemente limpia para él.

Cuando terminé las labores de la casa, subí a mi cuarto, encendí mi computadora para conectarme y saber que me había perdido hoy en la escuela, aunque no había mucho que hacer, debido a que esta era la última semana antes de vacaciones, además no tenía que preocuparme demasiado tengo muy buenas calificaciones. Cuando tu hogar es el propio infierno, tienes que buscar un lugar en el cual esconderte de los demonios, para mí ese lugar era la biblioteca, los libros me daban un escape de la realidad de mi vida y la de mi madre. Me conecte y vi que inmediatamente mi hermano abrió una conversación conmigo, sonreí, llevaba ya casi un año sin ver a Emmett.

_Emmett dice: _

_¿Enana cómo estás? ¡Ya sé, estás emocionada! _

_Bella dice:_

_Hey osito, jajaja ¿emocionada? ¿Porque habría de estarlo? _

_Emmett dice: _

_¡Ay, Bells me duele! ¿¡Es que acaso no estás emocionada de ver a tu hermano!? ____ Además te he dicho que odio q me digas osito... ¡Es tan ridículo! _

_Bella dice: _

_¡Eres fuerte lo superaras…! _

Gritos que venían de la planta de abajo me hicieron dar un salto. Phil llegó a casa y estaba gritando una cantidad de maldiciones. Necesitaba ser rápida, no podía permitir que le siguiera haciendo daño a mi madre, no me importa lo que diga ella.

_Emmett dice: _

_No enana no podré reponerme de este daño que me has causado, pero me vengare cuando te tenga aquí, créeme lo haré. Jajaja jajaja _

_Bella dice: _

_¡Estoy segura de que lo harás osito! me tengo q ir. Hablamos luego te llamo… _

Me desconecte y corrí al piso de abajo para encontrarme con mi madre en el piso, llorando y Phil gritando.

¿¡Por qué demonios eres tan inútil!? ¡La comida esta fría y tu ahí acostada holgazaneando! ¡Te mereces una paliza por eso!—Esto no lo iba a permitir, la había lastimado ya hasta el punto de romperle 2 costillas en la mañana y no pude hacer nada, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo, sentía como la rabia me inundaba.

¡Phil, ya basta! ¡No la toques!—le grité sabía que eso no se lo esperaba. Nunca le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario.

Phil levantó la mirada, vi la ira en sus ojos. Este hombre me aterraba, pero esta vez no se trataba de mí, se trataba de mi madre, así que me arme de valor para gritarle de nuevo, pero el hablo primero.

¡Eres una mocosa maleducada! ¿Qué, no se te ha enseñado a no meterte en las conversaciones de los adultos? ¡Me parecía que te había quedado claro la última vez! ¡Pensé que te había enseñado a respetarme!—Phil hablaba con cierta satisfacción, ligada con la ira que se podía ver en sus ojos, y recordando la última vez que según el me había enseñado a no ser entrometida. Todo el valor del que me había armado salió huyendo por la ventana. Tomé aire de nuevo para gritarle, tenía que intentar ayudar a mi madre como pudiera.

¡Phil, no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi madre! O sino —Grite, pero antes de que pudiera terminar un golpe me hizo caer. El muy maldito me había golpeado, pude sentir la sangre en mi boca. No había terminado de intentar levantarme cuando sentí otro golpe muy fuerte en mi estómago, una patada sin duda. Sentí como me agarraba por el cabello, escuche a mi madre gritar: "suéltala", pero en ese momento mi cabeza dio contra la pared y sentí como la sangre caía por mi cara. Escuchaba a mi madre gritar, escuchaba la risa de su esposo, y luego, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, todo se volvió negro.

**Bueno pues intentare hacer los capitulos que vienen un poco mas largos, su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hola pues aqui esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic , espero que les guste, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..**

gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que inviertieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews..

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Emmett POV:**

Me quede muy extrañado con la despedida de bella, nunca se iba sin hablar por lo menos 1 hora conmigo, asegurándose que le contara todo sobre lo que había ocurrido en mi día. Ni siquiera pregunto por Charlie y mi hermanita era extremadamente protectora de él, todos los días que hablaba con ella preguntaba por él. Yo esperaba poder hablar sobre su visita, quería que conociera a mis amigos y a mi novia, cosa que ella nunca había hecho. Esta noche iba a salir con ellos. Me aliste y fui a buscar a Rose a su casa para encontrarnos con los demás en el restaurante. Decidí relajarme y no pensar más en el asunto, seguro Bella había tenido algo muy importante que hacer y por eso no se quedo. Vaya que me estaba preocupando de nada, solo porque no hablo conmigo por un buen rato como siempre, no quiere decir que haya pasado algo malo, así que me dedique a calmarme y a pasar el resto de la noche haciéndole bromas a mis amigos.

**Charlie POV:**

El teléfono sonó y yo instintivamente mire la hora, eran las 10 y 30 de la noche. Me levante preguntándome quien seria, no era común para mi recibir llamadas a esa hora, por eso tenía un mal presentimiento de esa llamada.

_¿Diga? _

_Charlie, soy yo, ¿no te desperté cierto? _

_¿Renee? No, ¡está bien! ¿Qué pasa?_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y escuche unos cuantos sollozos. Eso si me asusto, era Bella tenía que ser Bella.

_¿Reneé, le pasó algo a bella? _

_Charlie, Bella esta en el hospital. No te puedo decir que paso por teléfono por favor, creo que hay que adelantar el viaje de Bella a NY. _

_Reneé, ¿cómo que está en el hospital? ¿¡Qué le paso a mi hija!? Exijo que me digas en este momento._

_Charlie, por favor,…. No se como explicar esto… Bella esta aquí porque... porque…_

_¿Por que? ¡Reneé habla de una vez!_

_Porque fue golpeada… Ahora por favor solo ven… Te esperare aquí en el hospital._

Y con eso colgó el teléfono. No podía creer lo que me había dicho ¿golpeada? pero ¿por quién? Forks nunca había sido un lugar intranquilo o inseguro, no era el tipo de lugar en el que pasaban esas cosas. Marqué el número de mi hijo, no atendía, marqué una segunda vez, y esta vez contestó a los 3 repiques.

_¿Si, papá? _

_Emmett necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, necesito salir a Forks esta noche.- _

_¿A Forks? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a Bella?_ - Como lo suponía, Emmett iba a querer saber lo que había pasado, pero que le podía decir si ni yo mismo estaba seguro.

_Emmett, tu madre llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que me necesitaba allá, Bella está en el hospital, pero no me dijo que pasó exactamente, así que necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, para poder enterarme de lo que paso y ver como se encuentra tu hermana.- _

_Te paso buscando en 20 minutos y nos vamos. Si papá nos vamos, no voy a dejarte ir solo, además yo también quiero verla_.- No había ningún rastro en su voz de duda, y sabia que no podría convencerlo así que lo deje.

_Está bien Emmett, te estaré esperando.-_

**Emmett POV**

_¿Si papá?.- _no sabía por qué Charlie me estaba llamando, pero no era normal.

_Emmett necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, necesito salir a Forks esta noche.- _Bella, el mal presentimiento que tenía. Era porque algo había pasado con mi hermanita, el estómago me dio un retorcijón.

_¿A Forks? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?- _Tenía que asegurarme

_Emmett, tu madre llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que me necesitaba allá, Bella está en el hospital, pero no me dijo que pasó exactamente, así que necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, para poder enterarme de lo que paso y ver como se encuentra tu hermana.- ¿_En el hospital?, no sabía por qué mi estómago no se tranquilizaba no puede ser tan grave o si?. Bella es increíblemente torpe, seguro tuvo una caída y terminó en el hospital. Pero mi presentimiento seguía ahí, así que decidí que tenía que ir a verla junto con Charlie.

_Te paso buscando en 20 minutos y nos vamos. Si papá nos vamos, no voy a dejarte ir solo además yo también quiero verla.- _Le dije, sin oportunidad de pataleo, para que no empezara con sus sermones.

_Está bien Emmett, te estaré esperando.- _Tranque el teléfono, y miré a mis amigos, que se habían quedado en silencio al ver como cambio mi cara al atender el teléfono. Me conocían bien y sabían que algo estaba mal

_¿Emmett, que sucede?- _Alice con su tan característica voz.

_Eh, nada, tengo que irme, debo ir a buscar a mi padre y llevarlo al aeropuerto, vamos a ir a ver a mi hermana.- _les dije tratando que no notaran mi preocupación, sobre todo Alice y Rose, si notaban algo, no me dejarían en paz hasta que soltara la sopa.

_¿Tú hermana? ¿Pero no se suponía que llegaba el sábado, por que tienes que ir a verla? ¿Qué sucedió Em?-_ Rayos, algo se me debe haber notado porque el interrogatorio en la cara de mi amiga y mi novia no se veía como que tendría final. Busqué a los chicos, a ver si me ayudaban, pero me veían con la misma curiosidad.

_Bueno pues, se suponía que llegaría el sábado, pero algo pasó y esta en el hospital, para eso me llamo mi padre, y bueno decidimos ir a verla. No debe ser nada grave, seguro otra caída, esa chica es demasiado torpe_.- lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que dejaran el interrogatorio. Nunca les mentía a mis amigos, pero esta vez, no sabía que había pasado, así que de alguna manera les podía estar mintiendo.

_Bueno Emmett, pues vete yo llevo a rosalie a su casa, no te preocupes_.- me dijo Edward, mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde siempre, dado que su hermana, también era mi amiga. Él era el menor del grupo, pero el más responsable sin duda, el Sr. Gruñón como le decíamos todos, bueno en realidad solo yo.

_Em, llámame cuando llegues a la casa de tu hermana ¿está bien?-_

_Si rose, te llamare apenas me baje del avión .Chao chicos, nos vemos en unos días.-_ me despedí y me monte en mi jeep y acelere hacia la casa. Cuando llegue vi que Charlie tenía dos bolsos y estaba esperándome en la puerta.

Baje del auto para subir los bolsos, y manejé hasta el aeropuerto lo más rápido que pude sin que le causara a Charlie un infarto. De milagro conseguimos asientos en un vuelo a Washington que salía a la media noche. De repente me golpeo el hecho que tendría que dejar mi jeep en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto durante todo ese tiempo, porque a quién le iba a dejar las llaves para que se lo llevara. Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Edward, era más seguro que él estuviera despierto. El teléfono repico una vez y atendió.

_Em, acabo de bajar de un taxi estoy en el aeropuerto. Te conozco lo suficiente y bueno ya te vi.-_

Me voltee, para encontrarme con mi amigo caminando hacia mí. Extendió la mano para que le diera las llaves.

_¡Gracias Ed!.-_

_No hay por que Em, sé cuanto sufrirías solo de pensar dejar el carro acá, eres tan paranoico. Dame las llaves yo cuido de tu monstruosidad de auto mientras estés fuera_.- Realmente Edward era un buen amigo, me asustaba que me conociera tanto, pero era un buen amigo.

Le entregue las llaves, le di instrucciones sobre como cuidar a mi jeep, y luego me despedí, para abordar el avión junto con Charlie. Gracias a dios íbamos en avión, seria rápido, dos horas de viaje o un poco menos, sin contar los controles aéreos, pero definitivamente no seria demasiado tiempo o al menos eso espero.

* * *

**su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola pues aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de mi fic , espero que les guste, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..**

gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que inviertieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia...

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Emmett POV**

Al fin llegamos al hospital, habíamos llegado a forks de madrugada así que teníamos que esperar a que las horas de visita empezaran, se hicieron las 8 de la mañana, entramos y preguntamos por Isabella Swan, la enfermera nos dio el numero de habitación, subimos a la habitación y encontramos a mi madre parada afuera tenia los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar supuse, cuando nos acercamos me di cuenta que tenia la cara amoreteada, nunca había visto a mi madre así, no supe sino hasta que estaba en el avión que bella había sido golpeada, Charlie no quería decir nada pero se lo saque de tanto interrogarle, quería romper algo,no, no algo lo que quería era romperle por lo menos la cara al imbécil que la golpeo, supongo que lo cuando a bella la golpearon ellas estaban juntas, probablemente fue un asalto. Abrace a mi madre pero ella dejo escapar un quejido y la solté inmediatamente, la extrañaba tanto, quería haber estado ahí para protegerlas, seguro que si hubiera estado con ellas, nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido a asaltarlas.

_Mama, ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿Las asaltaron?_

_Hijo, ¿no quieres entrar a ver a tu hermana? Podemos hablar de lo que paso después, Charlie necesito que hablemos a solas_.- Por supuesto que quería ver a mi hermana pero no me iba a ir y no me iba a enterar de que había pasado

_Mama, puedes irte olvidando de eso, yo no soy el niñito de 10 años al que mandaban a cuidar a su hermanita cuando Uds. empezaban a discutir, así que nos vas diciendo que les paso a ti y a bella, ¿porque tienes la cara así?¿por que te quejaste cuando te abrace?.- _Mi madre bajo la mirada, y empezó a llorar pero no me dejo abrazarla ni acercarme a ella, me dolía verla así, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero espere a que hablara, a que respondiera mis preguntas, yo no era la paciencia personificada, pero ella era mi madre.

_Reneé, quiero entrar a ver a mi hija, así que te agradecería que me dijeras de una vez por todas que paso y que tiene Bella.- _dijo Charlie en un tono demasiado frio para mi gusto pero entendía que estaba molesto, su niña estaba en el hospital

_Bueno… no se como explicarles… estoy tan apenada… esto fue mi culpa....- dijo mi madre sin levantar la mirada_

_Reneé, al grano.- dijo Charlie en el mismo tono frio, si seguía tendría que intervenir_

_Charlie, creo que deberías llevarte a bella a NY en lo que la den de alta.- _mi madre estallo en llanto, me acerque a ella pero en ese momento consiguió hablar. _No puedo permitir que bella este bajo el mismo techo que Phil, yo amo a mi esposo pero a mi hija la amo aun mas, es mi sangre, y por eso no puedo permitir que esto pase de nuevo, no a ella, Charlie quien golpeo a bella fue Phil, ella se metió en una discusión que no debía y Phil furioso la golpeo.- _de ahí mi madre siguió llorando tan fuerte que no pudo continuar, la abrace, pero no pude evitar querer matar a ese tipo, ahora todo encajaba, la cara golpeada de mi madre, y la extraña actitud de bella ayer, era por eso, porque debía ir a salvar a mi madre, de ese remedo de hombre con el que se caso, Charlie estaba furioso, literalmente rojo de la ira, si hubiera sido posible, creo q hasta humo le saldría de las orejas, yo quería matar a Phil, pero mi madre y mi hermana eran mas importantes en este momento, pero cuando me asegurara de que estaban bien, iba a ir a buscarlo, y le iba a dejar rota hasta la sombra.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté un poco desorientada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto había estado inconsciente. Poco a poco fui reconociendo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital, esto esta mal pensé, luego me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Mi hermano estaba dormido en una silla al lado de mi cama, eso me extraño aun más. ¿¡Qué diablos hacia Emmett aquí!? ¿Estaré soñando? No, definitivamente no estoy soñando.

_Osito… Osito… Emmett!!!! Auch! _

_¿Ah? ¿Bella qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a una enfermera?_

_¡Emmett!… Emmett respira, cálmate, estoy bien! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?_

_¡Unas 12 Horas! ¡Y no estabas dormida, estabas inconsciente! ¿Y cómo qué hago aquí, acaso soy tan mal hermano?_

_Bueno inconsciente o dormida, lo que sea… ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Papa esta aquí también?_

_Están afuera, Charlie por cierto esta furioso. ¿Bella, por qué no me lo habías dicho?- _Me miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación. Me di cuenta que ya sabía la verdad de lo que me había pasado, el por qué estaba aquí en un hospital.

Me sorprendió que Reneé les hubiera dicho lo que paso y no cualquier estúpida escusa, ella siempre había sido muy renuente a que Emmett supiera la verdad de lo que pasaba en su matrimonio, pero aquí estaba mi hermano mayor, en sus ojos había tristeza, preocupación pero también veía que había odio, y como no habría de haberlo acaba de enterarse que su hermanita ha sido golpeada por un abusivo padrastro y que su madre también estaba siendo sometida a ese trato, aunque Reneé probablemente no le dijo toda la verdad a Emmett de ser así, creo q Emmett estaría buscando a Phil para matarlo y no durmiendo en una silla al lado de mi cama.

_Osito… en realidad creía... bueno en realidad CREO que puedo hacer entrar en razón a Reneé, hacerla ver que esto no puede continuar, que no tiene porque ser así, convencerla de que lo deje.-_ intente explicarle mis razones a mi hermano, para que no se sintiera tan lastimado

_Bella, pero si me hubieras dicho hubiera sido mas fácil, los dos hubiéramos hecho que ella_ _entrara en razón, juntos! Ahora no podemos, no en estos momentos al menos_.- No entendí porque decía eso

_¿Que quieres decir Emmett?_

_Bella, ese hombre te hizo daño, te golpeo a un punto que estas en la cama de un hospital, crees que Charlie podría sentarse en casa, en NY tranquilo contigo aquí, viviendo en la misma casa que el, ¿en serio lo crees? Incluso si el lo permitiera en serio, ¿crees que yo te dejaría aquí? ¿Que yo estaría tranquilo?.-_

_Emmett, mi vida esta aquí, mi madre esta aquí y hasta que no la convenza de que deje a Phil, dudo que nos mudemos, o ¿es que la convenciste? ¿Emmett lo que paso le abrió los ojos?.-_ Pregunte esperanzada, si esto había hecho que mi madre abriera los ojos a la verdad, feliz lo aceptaría porque no importaba el dolor que sentía, si mi madre lo dejaba podríamos ser felices, como cuando era niña, como éramos antes de que el apareciera en nuestras vidas.

_No enana, que mas quisiera yo, pero mama dice que no va a dejar a Phil, pero insistió en que no podía ver a su hija salir lastimada por peleas matrimoniales, así que le dijo a Charlie que a penas te den de alta, te llevara con el a NY, no me hace gracia la idea, no quiero dejarla pero si no me deja ayudarla, por lo menos te salvare a ti_.-

¿Qué?

_Charlie esta furioso llamo a un abogado y pidió que le pusieran una orden de restricción a Phil por el momento, como estabas inconsciente no sabíamos que querías hacer tu, pero lo denunciaras verdad Bella, yo le dije que lo harías pero el quiso esperar a que despertaras._- Por supuesto que querría denunciarlo

_Por supuesto que lo denunciare Emmett, eso es obvio, así lo alejaría de mama de una vez, como me gustaría verlo en la cárcel.- _

_Sip… lo sabia… puede que no hayamos crecido en la misma casa, pero aun te conozco más que nadie enana.- _

Y tenía razón, mi hermano era la persona que más me conocía en este mundo, siempre había sido tímida y por eso mi hermano mayor es la única persona con la que bajo por completo mis defensas, el no importaba la distancia siempre sabia que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, para hacerme reír cuando quería llorar, y a mi me gustaba creer que lo conocía igual de bien, pero no necesariamente es verdad, nunca quise conocer a sus amigos cuando estaba de visita, el era todo lo que necesitaba, no quería conocer a sus novias, no quería hacerme amigas de personas que tendría que dejar porque no vivía ahí, la relación con mi hermano era lo suficientemente difícil al tenerlo tan lejos de mi, lo extrañaba como loca siempre, no quería ni imaginar sentir eso no solo por Charlie y por el, sino también por amigos a los que solo vería una vez al año. Cuando sabes que las personas no van a durar mucho en tu vida para que exponerse al dolor, es mejor no darles tanta importancia, poner distancias entre ellos y tu corazón, así cuando la inevitable separación se da, duele menos.

Queria sonreir, iba a por fin salvar a mi madre de ese desgraciado, pero no pude, un sentimiento extraño me apretaba en el pecho, un mal presentimiento si se puede decir asi, pero ¿por que?.

* * *

**su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Hola pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo de mi fic , espero que les guste, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..**

gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que inviertieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia...

* * *

Quería sonreír, por fin iba salvar a mi madre de ese desgraciado. Pero no pude. Un sentimiento extraño me apretaba en el pecho, un mal presentimiento si se puede decir así, pero ¿por que?

**Capitulo 5  
**

Esa noche, Charlie se quedo cuidándome, no quería quedarme sola y mi madre tenia que ir a casa a descansar así que le ordene a Emmett que se fuera con ella, no quería que estuviera sola, por supuesto, Charlie estaba furioso con mi madre así que el no era la mejor opción para que la acompañara, ella ya había pasado por mucho.

En la mañana del miércoles, el doctor nos informo que me daría de alta el jueves en la mañana. Phil no había aparecido por la casa, estaba aliviada por eso, aunque lo había denunciado el mismo día que desperté, mi madre no hizo lo mismo así que lo detuvieron pero por tecnicismos solo tuvo que pagar una maldita fianza, con la condición de que debía tomar clases para el manejo de la ira. Pero una orden de restricción estaba en vigencia por lo que Phil no debía estar a por lo menos 200 metros alejado de mi, lo cual hacia imposible que pudiera seguir viviendo con mi madre, a menos que ella aceptara irse con nosotros a NY, dejar a Phil y si algún día quería regresar, que fuera cuando las cosas no se encontraran tan recientes. Pero ella una vez más se había negado por completo al asunto, y gracias a que ella no había testificado, fue que Phil pudo salir sin menor problema. Emmett no estaba muy feliz con la situación, pero no tuvo otra que conformarse, muy a regañadientes, con el hecho que no estaría viviendo aquí por ahora. Casi me había vuelto porrista de mi hermano el día anterior cuando ese desgraciado apareció por aquí, a verme a mi, ¿pueden creerlo?, pero Emmett al mejor estilo de hermano mayor, le dejó un ojo morado y la boca sangrando y eso porque Charlie y Reneé habían intervenido para detenerlo, porque si no tengo el leve presentimiento que no quedaría mucho de Phil. Por mucho que lo odiara, mi hermano no debía ensuciarse las manos ni hacer locuras por culpa de semejante… no tengo ni siquiera una palabra lo suficientemente mala para describirlo, así que luego tuve yo también que cruzar unas palabritas con mi osito para que se mantuviera calmado. Tuve que fingir emoción e interés sobre sus amigos para que él se calmara un poco y dejara de pensar en salir de nuevo y terminar de matar a Phil.

El jueves en la mañana finalmente llegó. Me estaba vistiendo, mientras Charlie estaba con Reneé arreglando las cosas que hacían falta para irme de la clínica. Estaba vendada, en realidad parecía una momia, okey si estoy exagerando un poco, no era una momia, pero si tenia una herida en la cabeza, consecuencia de el golpe que Phil me había dado al pegar mi cabeza contra el filo de una de las paredes de la casa; tenía la muñeca con un esguince y una fisura en una costilla, aparte el labio roto y un ojo morado. No me había visto en el espejo hasta esta mañana, pero supe de todas mis heridas por Reneé, y el doctor obviamente. Mientras terminaba de recoger todas mis cosas, escuche a alguien entrar a mi habitación, pero nunca imagine que sería ÉL, no había tomado escarmiento. Ahí en frente de mi estaba Phil, con una sonrisa estúpida de suficiencia. Iba empezar a gritar, esto violaba la orden así que ahora iría preso, pero el hablo primero.

_Solo vine a desearte un buen viaje mocosa. Disfruta tus vacaciones, mientras yo cuido de tu madre, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-_ Dijo y sin más salió rápidamente.

Por supuesto, después de eso, intente convencer de nuevo a mi madre de que viniera conmigo, pero otra vez dijo no, me frustraba demasiado. Llegó la hora de irnos, ya Reneé había arreglado todo para que nos fuéramos el mismo día, _no quiero tentar al destino_ había dicho, así que esa misma tarde estaba en un vuelo a NY, con mi hermano y mi padre, y no podía evitar sentirme triste y preocupada, por la persona que dejaba atrás.

Mi primera noche en NY no fue nada espectacular, me quede en casa, aunque Emmett insistió en que debía salir con el, quería presentarme a su novia. Charlie me apoyó en que por esta noche solo tenia que descansar, y así lo hice. Vi unas películas con mi hermano, hable mucho con él y luego como a eso de las doce, fui a mi habitación a dormir. No quería ni pensar en lo que se me venia al día siguiente.

Emmett Pov

A eso de las doce, mi hermanita se fue a dormir, yo llame a Rose. Le conté de la situación en casa y todo lo que había averiguado en los últimos días, y mis intenciones de reunirnos al día siguiente para que conociera a mi hermanita, por eso decidí hacerlo una salida grupal, para que hubiera menos presión en todo el asunto, así Bella podría conocer a mis amigos y a mi novia de una vez. Con Bella era mejor así, en vez de tener que convencerla para dos salidas. Solo seria una, pero no le diría que estarían todos, así no me pone tanto problema. Realmente no entendía por qué no quería tener amigos. En Forks solo tenía una amiga, una chica llamada Ángela. Pues este año no lo iba a tolerar, este año tendría 4 nuevos amigos.

Bella POV

El día de hoy ha sido, umm… en una palabra, aburrido. Emmett esta durmiendo, Charlie fue a trabajar, y aunque si fuera por mí estaría durmiendo, el dolor me despertó. Lamentablemente no he podido conseguir el sueño después de eso, ni siquiera luego de tomar los calmantes, así que comencé a limpiar, por lo menos haría algo y me distraería de lo que pudiera estar pasando mi mama, no sabia si Phil había regresado ya a casa, o si ya se había producido la primera pelea, me daba escalofríos solo de pensarlo, a eso de las 10 y media ya había terminado de limpiar, me di una ducha, me vestí con jeans y un franela, no pensaba salir de casa, cuando sonó el timbre, fui a ver quien era, cuando abrí la puerta quede con la boca abierta ahí paradas estaban 4 personas, excepcionalmente hermosas, dos chicos y dos chicas, me quede literalmente con la boca abierta.

_Hola… ehh… ah… a quien buscan?.- _

_Hey chicos que hacen aquí tan temprano...!! Veo que ya conocieron a mi hermanita_.- Emmett salió no me pregunten de donde, yo creía que todavía estaba dormido

_En realidad Emmett, no aun no la conocemos, por lo menos no propiamente._- dijo uno de los chicos, era muy atractivo hay que admitirlo, tenia el cabello de un color muy extraño, era como bronce, blanco, alto, y con los ojos verdes mas bellos que he visto en mi vida, ¿mencione que era atractivo?

_Ah… Bella te puedes mover para que pasen y te pueda presentar como es debido_.- dijo mi hermano

Me moví los deje pasar, estaba roja como tomate de la pena, me había quedado mirándolos como estúpida, pero en mi defensa uno no espera que se le aparezcan 4 modelos a las 10 de la mañana en la puerta de su casa.

_Bueno Bella estos son mis amigos Jasper, Alice, Edward y mi novia Rosalie, chicos y chicas esta es mi hermanita menor Isabella._- Cuando dijo mi nombre completo, le di una mirada asesina odiaba que me dijeran Isabella.

_Solo Bella, mucho gusto a todos.- _Todos correspondieron mi saludo

Me di un momento para detallarlos, Jasper era alto, musculoso no como mi hermano pero pensándolo bien mi hermano es una exageración de músculos, en fin Jasper, rubio, ojos azules impresionantes, Alice era pequeña con cabello negro corto apuntando en todas direcciones, ojos grises con algo de verde eran completamente impresionantes, parecía una de esas muñequitas de porcelana, solo que a diferencia de esas muñecas, ella no asustaba, el chico de ojos color verdes, y por ultimo Rosalie, si tenia la autoestima baja, al verla mi autoestima quedo en el subsuelo, alta, cabello rubio largo que caía en ondas perfectas y Ojos azules iguales a los de Jasper, es que todos pertenecían a las portadas de las revistas, no tenia duda.

_Mucho gusto bella, sabes que estaba pensando porque no vamos de compras, solo rose tu y yo, dejamos a los chicos aquí, y tenemos un día de solo chicas que te parece, anda dime que si, he querido conocerte desde hace mucho, y no puedo creer que por fin se haya presentado la oportunidad, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, podemos ir al salon arreglarnos el cabello, las uñas.-_

_Alice, respira_.- le dijo Edward

No pude más que reírme de eso, en realidad hablaba tan rápido que pensé que se desmayaría cuando terminara por falta de aire.

_Sabes que Alice, te doy permiso para que te la lleves, nosotros nos quedamos aquí y jugamos en el X-box.-_

_QUE!...._ .- me quede mirando a Emmett como si el asesinato fuera poco.-

_Ehh… no me malinterpretes Alice es que solo, no me gustan las compras_.- nunca antes había conocido a Alice pero por su emoción y su manera de brincar cuando decía vamos de compras sabia que no podía ser bueno.

_Bella, te prometo que controlare a Alice, además nos divertiremos, por favor ¿Sii?di que siii _.- Esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar las dos me veían con una cara que me hacia recordar al gato con botas, de la película de Shrek, y recordé que mi hermano quería que compartiera con su novia y amigos así que no tuve mas remedio que decir que si.

_Esta bien, voy a cambiarme de ropa, agarro mi bolso y ya regreso_.- Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, se veía realmente cómica, tal vez deberían bajarle la dosis de cafeína, corrí al cuarto, me cambie la camisa por algo un poco mas decente, me puse unos zapatos deportivos, y agarre mi bolso.

Salí corriendo de nuevo y para mi mala suerte me caí, pero justo cuando esperaba el golpe, no llego nada, cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que alguien me había atrapado, cuando levante la mirada, me encontré con el chico de los ojos verdes, esa mirada sin duda era algo para recordar.

* * *

**Okey por un capitulo quise dejar un poco de lado a Phil, pero no pude jajajaja... me encantaria saber que piensan de este capitulo, yo no estoy muy segura de el.  
su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**_

_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia..._

**Capitulo 6**

Después de lo que me pareció un segundo, aunque por la sonrisa estúpida de Edward debió haber sido mas tiempo, me puse en pie, le agradecí y luego fui caminando un poco mas tranquilamente hacia la sala, después de todo no quería volver a tropezar y hacer el ridículo frente a el, cuando entre en la sala, Alice estaba saltando emocionada, exactamente como la deje cuando me fui a cambiar, es que ¿acaso no había parado de saltar?; suspire y me prepare para mi día de chicas, odio las compras a menos que sean para algo útil, como ir al supermercado, de esas compras no tenia nada en contra, pero ir al mall, eso es simplemente tortura, y después de que Emmett diera la orden de que me compraran lo que quisieran porque el corría con los gastos y la sonrisa de Alice se hizo aun mas grande si eso es posible, supe que este iba a ser un día de chicas muy muy largo.

1 hora después, solo una hora y ya había comenzado la tortura, no era que las chicas eran malas, en realidad eran muy amables, Rosalie como lo prometió trataba de mantener a la hiperactiva Alice en calma, pero no puedo decir que tenia grandes éxitos, pero al menos lo intentaba, cuando íbamos en el carro Alice declaro que iba a obtener un nuevo guardarropa para mi con la ayuda de Rosalie, y luego de que compráramos la ropa el día de chicas continuaría con la comida y la ida a la peluquería.

_Alice, pon eso de nuevo donde lo encontraste, no me voy a poner esa blusa nunca por dios!._- El duende malévolo estaba sosteniendo lo que según ella era un vestido, en realidad era una camisa rosada fuerte de tiros, y tenia brillantes, demasiado llamativa en realidad.

_Bella por favor es un vestido anda pruébatelo siiii?.- _Ojitos de perrito abandonado no iban a funcionar esta vez

_Alice honestamente ¿crees que es un vestido? Dime la verdad.- _

_Ok es una blusa pero es larga y se están usando mucho y me encanta y tienes que probártela, solo dije que era un vestido para obligarte a usar los leggins.-_

_Rosalie por favor ayúdame! _(donde demonios estaba Rosalie, debería estar cumpliendo su promesa)_ Alice puedes intentar buscar ropa que no sea tan llamativa, yo se que puedes sii?.- _puse la mejor cara de perrito abandonado al estilo Alice, a ver si con ella funcionaba tan bien como funcionaba conmigo.

_Esta bien, voy a buscarte ropa aburrida para que seas feliz Bella, pero tienes que acceder a comprar como mínimo dos atuendos completos que yo te haya elegido!.-_

_Trato hecho Alice, si consigues ropa aburrida, cómoda y normal, compro 2 atuendos elegidos por ti, pero solo 2 ¿queda claro?.-_

_Ok, funciona para mi, de todas maneras eso no incluye la ropa que ya te compramos, y los atuendos por los que rose esta pagando en este preciso momento, jajajaja espera aquí Bella ya regreso con tu ropa aburrida.- _y sin más la duende se escapo antes de que pudiera reclamar o quejarme de nada, es que contra ella no se puede, no quería ni imaginar lo que debía estar pagando rose, seguro cosas en colores extravagantes que lo mas seguro se quedarían en el fondo de mi closet, no tenia intención de usar esa ropa, usaría las menos llamativas para no herir los sentimientos de las chicas, en realidad me estaban cayendo de maravillas, mientras mas conocía a Rosalie mas feliz estaba de que mi hermano y ella estuvieran juntos, algo me decía que ella era la única que podría mantener a mi hermano a raya, y Alice bueno a pesar de ser un duende malévolo adicto a las compras, pues también era una persona bastante divertida y también son las dos bastante sobre protectoras.

En la tienda anterior una odiosa vendedora se me acerco para preguntar sin ningún tipo de delicadeza sobre los golpes en mi cara, en ese momento pobrecita, Rosalie y Alice la miraron de tal manera que me dio miedo por ella, y sin decir una sola palabra dejaron la ropa y nos fuimos de la tienda, ellas dejando quejas con la superior de la vendedora, de que la pobre era poco profesional.

Cuando por fin Alice volvió con ropa que considere aceptable, pagamos y me fui no quería ni ver los conjuntos que eligió Alice después, y no quería ver aun lo que Rosalie había comprado cuando estaba probándome la ropa, lo asimilaría todo en casa donde podía esconder mi cara después de ver la ropa.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y estaba muriendo de hambre, gracias a dios Alice se apiado de mi y decidió que ya teníamos suficiente para formar la base de mi nuevo guardarropa, y que en otros viajes podíamos completarlo, no podía, no quería creer lo que había dicho, que mas ropa podía necesitar, me sentí mal por Emmett, después de todo el era quien iba a pagar por todo lo que yo probablemente no usaría, menos cuando regresara a Forks, si es que regresaba, me gustaba mucho ese pueblo, pero mientras Phil siguiera con mi madre no podría regresar con ella.

Gracias a Dios se había acabado el instituto, y gracias a que Emmett hizo muchiiiisimoos berrinches, había solicitado en universidades aquí, así que ahora tendría que esperar a ver si había sido aceptada en alguna.

El resto de la tarde paso mas tranquila, habiendo terminado las horribles compras, la comida y la peluquería no fueron nada malas en realidad, Rosalie, Alice y yo hablamos muchísimo, eran realmente personas increíbles cuando dieron las 5, Rosalie gracias a Dios me salvo del interrogatorio que Alice tenia sobre mi, y mi vida romántica. Anunciando que nos debíamos ir porque Emmett había llamado, para saber si íbamos a ir a cenar hoy y para asegurarse de que seguía viva.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los chicos ya estaban listos pero había una chica a la que no conocía, y por lo que pude notar a Rosalie no le caía muy bien, Alice la saludo con algo de alegria no su estado normal de alegria pero la saludo,en cambio rose, no le dirigió la palabra, creo que ni la miro, solo se ofreció a ayudarme con mis cosas, mi hermanito me presento a la desconocida, se llama Tanya, una chica alta, rubia, ojos verdes, ciertamente era linda, la salude con cortesía pero quise irme a mi cuarto inmediatamente con rose nunca la había tratado, no la conocía de nada, pero simplemente no la pasaba, y adivinen que, es la novia de Edward.

**su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	7. Chapter 7

****

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**_

_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y a todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia..._

* * *

Capitulo 7

Rose y yo fuimos con las compras al cuarto, Alice que se nos unió en unos cuantos minutos después eligió mi atuendo para esta noche, íbamos todos a cenar hoy, rose no estaba particularmente feliz, pero no quise entrometerme, así que me despedí de todos y me fui a bañar y a arreglar para la cena, a eso de las 7 Emmett y yo nos fuimos nos despedimos de Charlie y fuimos a buscar a Rosalie a su casa para después ir al restaurant a encontrarnos con todos, el camino al restaurant fue bastante callado, había una pequeña tensión y estaba segura que venia de rose, que aun no había mejorado la cara desde que se entero que Tanya iría con nosotros a cenar, me preguntaba porque estaba tan molesta, acaso no es normal que ella vaya a las comidas grupales que ellos siempre organizan, según lo que me conto Alice esta tarde ellos intentan reunirse como mínimo dos veces a la semana, son bastante unidos.

Cuando llegamos ya Jasper y Alice estaban ahí y solo faltaban por llegar Edward y Tanya, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya habían llegado, así que entramos, no atendió un chico rubio, ojos azules, era lindo pero algo típico era una belleza común, por decirlo de alguna manera, claro que al lado de estos individuos cualquiera es una belleza común.

_Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mike ¿en que puedo servirles? _

_Buenas noches, una mesa para siete por favor_

_Por supuesto, en un momento viene una mesonera para llevarlos a su mesa_.- el rubio le lanzo una mirada no muy discreta a Tanya, y esta le hizo ojitos, no lo podía creer, con Edward al lado y ella no tenia ninguna discreción en flirtear con ese tipo.

_Buenas noches, mi nombre es Andreina y voy a ser su mesonera esta noche, si son tan amables_ _de seguirme los llevare a su mesa.- _

La chica gracias a dios interrumpió las miraditas entre el tal Mike y Tanya, Edward tenia cara de que iba a matarlo si continuábamos parados ahí por otro segundo, seguimos a la chica a la mesa que nos indico, ordenamos y mientras esperábamos la comida, empezamos a hablar, mientras yo hablaba con Jasper y Alice sobre las universidades. Edward, Emmett y Rosalie estaban de lo mas entretenidos en una conversación de automóviles de la que me mantendría alejada si no quería parecer una cabeza hueca, note que Tanya no participaba en la conversación, estaba sentada ahí con su celular en la mano, y mirando hacia la puerta, decidí ignorarla, ya sabia porque estaba mirando a la puerta y aunque no conocía mucho a Edward me parecía que merecía un poco mas de respeto, la comida por fin llego, al principio todos comíamos muy alegres, me di cuenta que me caían muy bien todos, excepto una por supuesto, a lo mejor es que no le he dado una oportunidad, pero es que con lo que he visto no quedan ni ganas, de repente entiendo la actitud de Rosalie, de repente Tanya se levanto de su asiento, diciendo que se sentía mal y que se iba, Edward se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó, y se fue.

A partir de que se fue Tanya la cena iba mucho mejor, Rosalie y Alice estaban planeando la próxima salida al Mall, me aleje de esa conversación por mi propio bien no quería saber nada de eso, así la evitaría mejor, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban hablando del trabajo, y entonces me di cuenta de que Edward estaba muy callado, así que decidí hablar con el, conocerlo un poco mas era el único de los amigos de mi hermano con en el que no había hablado en toda la noche, pero ¿de que hablar con el?.

Edward POV.

Desde que conocí a la hermanita de Emmett, había querido conversar con ella, cuando la atrape antes de que cayera y vi sus ojos, me encantaron, unos ojos marrones hermosos, profundos, quería conocerla mas pero poco después de que Saliera de compras con mi hermana y Rosalie, Tanya había llamado, a la media hora de hablar con ella había aparecido por la casa de mi amigo, para sumarse a nuestro grupo de cena, sorprendentemente mi novia nunca le ha hecho caso a la tensión que se forma en el grupo desde aquel incidente hace algunos meses.

Y en la cena, acabábamos de entrar y ya un idiota le estaba dando miradas a Tanya, los demás no se dieron cuenta de que ella le estaba devolviendo esas miradas, quería matarlo, iba a golpearlo pero en eso entro la mesera, y nos guio a la mesa, aproveche que todos estaban hablando y mirando el menú para confrontarla sobre eso.

_¿Que crees que soy? ¿Un idiota? Podrías tener un poco mas de respeto o es que crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a ese tipo._

_Eddie, por favor solo lo miraba para que se ilusionara y nos atendieran rápido, y funciono o no te diste cuenta como de rápido nos hizo pasar, sabes que no me importa otro que no seas tu_.- Lo que dijo en ese momento sonó convincente así que lo deje pasar le si un beso y me dispuse a hablar con mis amigos, esperaba que ella se uniera, pero no lo hizo saco su celular y empezó a escribir mensajes a todo ser humano en el planeta que conocía.

Luego que comimos, se levanto de su asiento y me dio un beso de despedida.

_Lo siento Eddie, me siento un poco mal creo q esa comida no me sentó nada bien, me voy a ir a casa.-_ Le tome la mano, y me iba a levantar para llevarla cuando me dijo

_No amor, quédate, disfruta con tus amigos, no es tan grave, solo necesito descansar, además sabes que el ambiente será mucho mejor si me voy.-_ Lo sabia, mis amigos no pasaban a Tanya, especialmente Rosalie y Alice, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, pero no podía culparlas, antes de el incidente, todos nos llevábamos bien, yo pude olvidarlo, perdonar, ellas simplemente no lo han hecho, aunque no pierdo esperanzas de que suceda, le di un beso a mi novia y la deje ir.

Como ya sabia, instantáneamente de que ella se fue, todos se relajaron y empezaron a bromear mas, me dolía que mis amigos se sintieran de esa manera cuando ella estaba alrededor, pero no podía hacer nada, la quería, era mi novia y estaba haciendo lo posible para que la perdonaran, estoy seguro de que una vez que las chicas lo hicieran, Emmett y Jasper no tendrían problemas, o por lo menos eso creo, aun estaba pensando maneras de hacer que las cosas mejoraran entre Tanya y mis amigos cuando ella me hablo.

_Hola… um…-_ levante la mirada y encontré esos hermosos ojos marrones que había visto temprano, parecía un poco dudosa de continuar.

_Edward, hola Isabella_.- dije ella hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo, sabia que no le gustaba pero esperaba que con eso pudiera romper un poco el hielo y ahora si poder hablar con ella, después de todo aparte de Tanya, ella era en el grupo la mas cercana a mi edad, según me había informado Emmett en una de las tantas conversaciones que habíamos tenido acerca de su hermana.

_Preferiría si solo me llamaras Bella, no me gusta mucho que me llamen Isabella.- _

_Por supuesto, como prefieras Bella, y cuéntame como te fue hoy en el centro comercial, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido.-_ le dije en un tono un poco juguetón, quería que perdiera esa pena de hablar que sabia que estaba sintiendo, sus ojos y su cara sonrojada me lo decían.

_Si bueno, no fue nada fácil, por un momento creía que iba a morir en un vestidor de esos, Alice es un poco entusiasta cuando se refiere a compras ¿verdad?._-

_Jajaja, entusiasta, creo que maniática compradora compulsiva es un término mas adecuado Bella.-_ soltó una carcajada, que sonaba hermosa, se veía muy linda cuando sonreía incluso si aun tenia algunos moretones visibles, si antes cuando Emmett me conto lo que estaba pasando en su casa, me sentí enfermo de que alguien pudiera ser así, ahora que en realidad veía a Bella, me sentía peor, entendía a Emmett, pero es que como alguien podía hacerle dañó a una persona como ella, de repente de la nada un pedazo de pan Golpeo mi cara, cuando voltee para ver quien demonios había sido encontré a Alice con una cara de ofendida, pero no me engaño ni por un momento.

_Alice, se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios me has lanzado el pan?.-_ Bella seguía riéndose de la situación.

_Se puede saber por que demonios dices que soy una maniática, bien que te pones todo lo que te compro hermanito, nunca te he oído quejarte.-_

_Cierto, pero es porque 18 años de vida contigo me han enseñado a elegir que batallas pelear en lo que se refiere a ti hermanita, Dios me libre de tener que elegir que ropa usar mañana, ¿Verdad hermanita?._- con ese comentario todos estallaron en risas incluso Alice, espere que Bella se calmara para seguir hablando con ella, pero cuando la vi me di cuenta que no tenia muy buen aspecto.

_Bella, ¿te sientes bien? .-_ le pregunte

_Ah… en realidad estoy algo cansada y creo que la comida me ha caído mal, no me siento nada bien.- _

_¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.-_

_No, esta bien creo que puedo irme en un taxi o sino le dire a Emmett._- sabia muy bien los planes de esta noche, me imagine que Emmett no se opondría a llevarla pero era mas sencillo si lo hacia yo, además de escapar de Alice en realidad quería seguir hablando con ella, no se porque.

_Bella, por favor permíteme llevarte, quiero seguir conversando contigo y me harías un gran favor, me estarías salvado de ir con Alice y el resto de ir a Bailar así que ¿me dejas llevarte?_.- esperaba que dijera que si.

_Umm…_.- Le echo una mirada a Alice después a mi y luego dijo.- _Esta bien, te voy a salvar pero estas en deuda conmigo.-_

Gracias, no te preocupes te recompensare.- le di una sonrisa y luego me voltee hacia Emmett para decirle que iba a llevar a Bella.-

_Em, Bella se siente un poco cansada y cree que la comida le cayo mal, yo se que ustedes tenían planeado ir a bailar esta noche así que si no te molesta, la llevare a su casa así no tienes que desviarte ¿te parece?.- _

_Si por mi esta bien, no es nada serio verdad enana, si lo es dime y te llevo yo no hay problema.-_

_No esta bien hermanito, no es grave creo que es mejor que me lleve Edward.-_ gracias, gracias no se porque me emociono de hablar con ella, pero lo hago

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la salida cuando íbamos llegando a mi carro, escuche a Bella soltar un pequeño sonido de alarma, voltee, y cuando seguí su mirada... los vi.-

* * *

**su opinion es importante, ¿review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**_

_**gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y **_**Marialecullen y por supuesto a **_**todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia...**_

* * *

_Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la salida cuando íbamos llegando a mi carro, escuche a Bella soltar un pequeño sonido de alarma, voltee, y cuando seguí su mirada... los vi.-_

**Capitulo 8**

3 hombres estaban acercándose a nosotros, inmediatamente tome la mano de bella y le di un pequeño apretón para calmarla y así caminar lo que faltaba hasta el carro, ella me miro, completamente asustada, los hombres eran un poco intimidantes pero no era para estar tan asustado.

_Edward, vámonos ya_.- iba a decirle exactamente lo mismo, pero cuando volví a mirar los hombres ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

_Hola, Isabella Swan ¿correcto?_.- dijo uno de los hombre, volví a mirar a Bella.

_Como si no lo supieras_.- ¿que demonios? ella los conocía, y porque estaba tan asustada entonces.

_Jajá, si ciertamente se que eres tu, Phil te manda saludos, bueno eso y otras cosas_.- ¿Phil? Me sonaba pero ¿de donde? ¿De donde?, mire a Bella pero en lo que vi su cara, sus moretones comprendí, recordé que Phil era aquel hombre, inmediatamente tome a Bella del brazo y me puse delante de ella para protegerla, los hombres no reaccionaron bien a mi decisión de proteger a bella, ¿que esperaban? ¿Que me fuera corriendo?.

_Muchacho, no creo que quieras hacer eso, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no tenemos que lastimarte, porque simplemente no sigues caminando, y dejas que la señorita reciba su mensaje.-_ si claro como si eso fuera a pasar.

_Señores, estoy seguro que la señorita no desea los mensajes de ese individuo, así que pueden metérselos por donde mejor les parezca, vamos Bella.-_

Le di un pequeño jalón a Bella, para empezar a caminar cuando de repente escuche a Bella gritar mi nombre, cuando me di la vuelta, lo sentí, un golpe directo a mi cara.

**Bella POV**

Estaba asustada, aterrada, cuando los vi, supe exactamente quienes eran , los había visto antes, era demasiado observadora a veces, y eso me metía en problemas mas seguido de lo que cualquiera desearía jamás, quise huir pero el miedo me dejo helada en el lugar, como pude le dije a Edward que teníamos que irnos de ahí al instante, pero ellos fueron muy rápidos y llegaron a nosotros cuando ya estábamos caminando hacia el carro otra vez, uno de ellos pregunto mi nombre, le conteste muy rudamente, y el solo sonrió, cuando Edward finalmente comprendió lo que pasaba, tomo una posición defensiva delante de mi, para protegerme de ellos, estaba asustada pero no por mi, por el, si algo le pasaba seria mi culpa, yo puedo manejar mi dolor enfrentarlo, de la mejor manera que se me ocurra, pero que otros sufran por mi culpa, eso no puedo, no se como manejarlo.

Edward no parecía asustado por los tipos esos, me dio un pequeño jalón, indicándome que empezara a caminar con el, pero no habíamos dado dos pasos, cuando los tipos de lanzaron contra nosotros, uno de ellos tomándome de la cintura, le grite a Edward, cuando el volteo, un enorme golpe que estaba dirigido a su cabeza, le dio en la cara, sangre salió de su boca, yo empecé a llorar, aun cuando uno de los hombres me tenia agarrada, ellos eran dos y Edward era solo uno, intente liberarme, gritar, pero no sirvió de mucho, Edward empezó a pelear, yo gritaba, en realidad hacia el intento y no eran tanto gritos como eran chillidos de miedo.

Edward estaba siendo lastimado, de repente tuve una oportunidad, clave mi codo con toda la fuerza que pude en el estomago del hombre que me sostenía con demasiada fuerza, al soltarme aproveche para darle una buena patada, ahí donde mas les duele a ellos, y corrí a ayudar a Edward, quien estaba en el suelo, mientras otro de ellos le golpeaba repetidamente, mientras el que parecía ser el jefe solo lo observaba, riendo como si esto fuera divertido, cuando el tipo le dio una patada a Edward solo dios sabe como, corrí y le salte encima, me guinde de su cuello jalándolo, le di un enorme y muy fuerte mordisco, asco si, pero con eso logre separarlo de Edward, cuando lo separe, me caí al piso, el aprovechando me pateo a mi también, grito cosas, que no entendí, escuche como se escuchaba una puerta, y entonces se cerro de nuevo, quise gritar pero no pude, desde el piso podía ver a Edward aun tumbado en el piso y la cara llena de sangre, llore, grite, pedí ayuda, pero nada, nadie podía oírme, pero yo escuche como ellos se alejaban de Edward acercándose a mi, me di cuenta que el tipo con el que Edward había estado peleando, también estaba bastante malherido, en su cara habían numerosos golpes, y en la del líder también, este se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído

_Esto es de parte de Phil, como ya sabrás, mando sus saludos y que te dijéramos que hace a tu madre feliz, y que esto, es su respuesta a tu denuncia, que por poco arruina su carrera, mocosa estúpida._

Cerré los ojos, espere el golpe, y de repente lo que oí me sorprendió, oí quejidos, pero también escuche voces familiares, rápidamente abrí los ojos, y no sabia si reír o llorar, Alice, Si Alice estaba montada en la espalda del tipo al que había visto mas de una vez con Phil, el era el Líder de ese grupito y su nombre era Sam, en fin vi a Alice montada en su espalda de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo, para alejar al otro tipo de Edward, pero a diferencia de mi ella tenia un enorme zapato de un tacón de 7 cm de altura en su mano y estaba atacando a Sam, con el, golpeandole en la cabeza, la cara, y todo lugar que su mano alcanzara, sin poner en peligro su posicion, trate de levantarme cuando observe que Rosalie estaba intentando atender a Edward, Jasper y Emmett demás esta decir que estaban dándole hasta por la sombra los otros dos.

Sam logro lanzar a Alice al suelo y corrió, pero pude ver que Alice había hecho un gran daño con su zapato, lo otros tipejos lo siguieron, yo me puse en pie y corrí o lo mas parecido a eso que pude hacia Edward, estaba claro que necesitábamos llevarlo al hospital, tome las llaves del bolsillo de Edward y Jasper me las arranco tan rápido que no lo pude creer.

_Bella, también estas herida yo manejo, Alice y Emmett nos pueden seguir en los otros autos_.-

Asentí, entre en la parte de atrás del volvo plateado, rompí un pedazo de mi camiseta, y le dije a Emmett que pusiera a Edward en la parte de atrás del carro conmigo, Edward estaba inconsciente, con el pedazo de camiseta empecé a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, le bese la frente y la mejilla y al oído le pedí perdón muchas veces, le susurraba que despertara que me perdonara por hacerlo pasar por semejante situación, llore muchísimo al verlo así, hasta que al fin llegamos a la entrada de emergencia del hospital.

* * *

**Su opinión es importante, ¿review?**

Levante la mano quien pensó que Edward había visto a Tanya en algo raro, y diga yo!... estuvo corto pero actualizare rapido lo prometo... veamos si podemos llegar a los 50 reviews!!!

En este cap quiero aprovechar y recomendar dos Fics que me parecen muy buenos, el primero es de mi querida Andrecullen18, **Uno nunca sabe donde va a encontrar el amo**r, y el segundo de Ellemarie17, **Dos palabras cinco letras**…xD Saludos y besos recuerden de dejarme sus opiniones…


	9. Chapter 9

****

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**_

_**gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y **_**Marialecullen este capitulo es para ti, y por supuesto a **_**todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir sus opiniones, salto de la emocion cuando reviso mi correo. **_

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Edward POV**

Me desperté, y estaba en una habitación de hospital, fue fácil reconocer el lugar, mi padre era medico, y de pequeño lo visitaba siempre, el dolor en mi cabeza era impresionante, recordé lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento, ¡¡Bella!!, ¿estaría bien?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que uno de ellos la tenia, me senté en la cama y mi preocupación desvaneció ahí, a mi lado en una silla sentada y con la cabeza apoyada a un lado de mi cama estaba ella, dormida, en su cara podía ver las lagrimas secas, acaricie su mejilla, y recordé su voz, me pedía perdón, pero no podía recordar bien cuando había pasado eso, ella empezó a despertarse, me acosté y cerré los ojos, pretendiendo seguir dormido, ella despertó, y toco mi cara, me acaricio una y otra vez, se sentía tan bien, con cada roce de sus manos, sentía una pequeña corriente, algo que nunca me había pasado antes, tuve mucho cuidado de mantener mi cara lejos de cualquier expresión que pudiera delatarme, entonces la escuche llorar, muy bajito, pero lo sabia, eso me hizo sentir extremadamente mal, quería abrir los ojos y preguntarle cual era la razón de su llanto, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, consolarla, ella empezó a hablar.

_Edward, lo siento tanto, esto es mi culpa, Por favor despierta, si quieres no me dirijas la palabra mas nunca en tu vida, pero despierta por favor, te lo ruego_.- y seguía llorando, comprendí que lo que había recordado antes debía haber pasado cuando estaba dormido, no podía dejarla sufrir así, abrí mis ojos lentamente, mire esos hermosos ojitos marrones, podía leer las emociones en ellos, estaba triste, luego asombrada y aliviada.

_Bella, no seas absurda.- _

_Edward!-_ se lanzo sobre mi, me dolió un poco pero no hice nada por retirarla, se sentía tan bien, tan natural, seguía llorando, así que tome su rostro en mis manos, y limpie sus lagrimas, le di una sonrisa y hable de nuevo.

_Bella, no seas absurda no dejare de hablarte por algo tan estúpido, deja de preocuparte, estoy bien_.- lloraba de nuevo, suspire y seguí diciéndole.- _Bella, ¿harías algo por mi?_

Ella asintió fuertemente, yo aun la abrazaba, no quería dejarla ir, y no sabia porque, la mire directamente a los ojos, sonreí para ella y le dije.-

_Bella, deja de llorar, todo esta_ _bien, y te aseguro que si me encontrara en esa situación, lo haría todo otra vez, así que deja de disculparte, y de llorar, estoy bien.-_

Eso pareció funcionar, se calmo, entonces la puerta de la habitación, se abrió, Tanya entro, y nos miro a Bella y a mi con una muy mala cara, comprendí que aun estaba abrazándola, solté a Bella, quien ahora estaba sonrojada, se despidió y salió casi volando de la habitación.-

_Eddie, amor ¿como te sientes?_ .- se acerco y me dio un beso

_Estoy bien Tanya, ¿que hora es? ¿Donde están los demás?_.- hizo una mueca, y miro hacia la puerta.

_Están afuera_.- el tono de su voz no era normal, estaba enojada.

_¿Que sucedió? ¿Por que estas tan molesta?.-_

_Mi novio esta en una cama de hospital, lleno de moretones, lastimado, y soy la ultima en enterarme, aparte de que la estúpida esa de Rosalie no me dejaba entrar a verte,_ _porque ¡esa! Estaba aquí adentro_.- No me gusto la manera en la que Tanya se refería ni a rose ni a Bella, pero veía su punto, y tenia algo de razón de estar molesta, suspire.

_Tanya, Bella se sentía muy mal, por eso estaba aquí, estaba esperando que despertara, para pedirme disculpas.-_

_Debería sentirse mal, gracias a ella estas todo golpeado, no entiendo porque la defendiste, ese el trabajo de su hermano, que para algo tiene que servir ¿o no?.-_

Ahora si me estaba molestando, le lance una mirada de ten-cuidado-con-lo-que-dices, y ella entendió, cerro los ojos, tomo aire y se calmo un poco.

_En fin, son las 9 de la mañana amor, todos tus amigos estaban esperando entrar cuando despertaras, estoy segura que no entraran ahora que estoy aquí.-_ intento lanzarse a mis brazos, pero en lo que me abrazo, sentí el dolor, esta vez no reprimí mi quejido, y la aleje un poco de mi, ella se sentó en la cama conmigo, y me dio un suave beso, suspiro y dijo.-

_Amor, lamento tener que irme tan rápido, voy a ir a visitar a mis padres, a pasar el resto del domingo en casa con ellos y mis hermanas, regresare el lunes en la noche, pero te llamare a menudo ¿si amor?, no te molesta ¿o si?._- en realidad no me molestaba para nada

_Por supuesto que no me molesta amor, ve, en lo que salga de aquí prometo_ _llamarte_.- le di un beso de despedida y salió, cinco segundos después como era de esperarse, entraron todos empujándose unos a otros a la habitación, solo una persona faltaba por entrar y me pregunte donde podría estar ella, solo 5 minutos después de haber entrado note que Rose estaba muy cerca de la entrada y con la puerta entreabierta, de repente su mirada cambio, y salió muy molesta de la habitación si darme tiempo de preguntarle nada.

**Bella Pov.**

Todos estábamos afuera de la Habitación, Emmett tenia bien sujeta a Rosalie, que aun tenia una cara, como de que estaba lista para matar, supuse que por algo que había pasado afuera mientras yo estaba con Edward, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Tanya salió de la habitación, vi como Emmett hacia su abrazo un poco mas fuerte, Tanya solo se aparto de la puerta mientras Alice, Jasper Emmett y rose empezaban a entrar, justo cuando iba a pasar, Tanya me sujeto fuertemente del brazo y se quedo parada ahí mirándome por lo que pareció una eternidad, intente soltarme, pero era bastante fuerte, y bastante imponente, casi tanto como Rosalie, casi, me siguió dando miradas asesinas, hasta que por fin abrió la boca de buzón esa mal hecha que tenia, para decirme.-

_Espero que entiendas la magnitud de lo que has hecho, maldita mocosa, aléjate de Mi novio, si algo le vuelve a suceder por tu culpa, júralo que lo pagaras caro, Aléjate de el, entendiste_.- No se de donde pero saque el valor de contestarle, sabia que tenia algo de razón, pero no iba a permitirle que me dijera esas cosas.

_Tanya, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, tienes razón pero no tengo toda la culpa de lo que paso.- _

_Claro que tienes la culpa_.- me apretó el brazo aun mas fuerte y solté un chillido.- _Aléjate de mi novio, estúpida, Edward es mío y no te quiero cerca de el_.- De la nada, Rose salió como alma que se lleva el demonio de la Habitación, la expresión de su cara, era mucho mucho mas intimidante y aterradora que la de Tanya, casi podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas.

_Suéltala, en este momento.- _

_No te metas Rosalie este no es tu problema, esto es entre la mocosa esta y yo._

_Da la casualidad, que la mocosa es mi amiga, así que si no quieres que te lastime S U E L T A L A.-_

Tanya me soltó, muy a regañadientes y miro muy enfadada Rosalie, como había dicho antes, Tanya CASI tan intimidante como Rose, pero la segunda definitivamente gana.

_Gracias, y que sea la ultima vez que pones tus asquerosas manos encima de Bella, o te aseguro que te lo voy a hacer pagar, ¿estamos entendiéndonos?.-_

_Rosalie, no me asustas, no la quiero cerca de Eddie, ella es la razón por la que esta en este hospital, ella es la razón de que lo hayan lastimado.-_

_Tanya EDWARD es grande y el decide de quien estar cerca. Bella entra en la Habitación, tengo cosas que aclararle a Tanya por lo que veo_.- Me miro, no me lo estaba pidiendo, me lo estaba ordenando, inmediatamente me di la vuelta y entre, tenia la intención de entrar y decirle a Emmett que saliera a calmar a Rosalie, creo que por la seguridad de Tanya, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer_.-_

Entre a la Habitación, se me notaria en la cara el susto, porque todos quedaron mirándome, Emmett sin necesidad de una palabra salió en busca de Rosalie, que no tardo ni 5 minutos en entrar con el, Edward me había pedido que me sentara a su lado, y lo hice me senté a su lado en la cama, empecé a jugar con su cabello, el quería saber que había pasado, porque había tardado en entrar, pero Alice gracias a Dios le cambio el tema inmediatamente, al poco rato de estar sentada ahí jugando con su cabello, el se quedo dormido, todos se iban a ir a casa a cambiarse, les dije que me quedaría con el, y le pedí a Rose que me trajera algo de ropa, dado que la mía estaba rota y manchada de sangre, ella acepto, todos se fueron y yo agotada de llorar cada vez que veía la cara amoreteada de Edward, al poco rato de estar solos, caí en la inconsciencia a su lado.

**Rosalie Pov**

Estaba en la puerta esperando que Bella entrara, menos mal no la habia cerrado completa, pude ver como Tanya la agarro y la miraba, mientras no pasara de eso, me quedaria dentro de la Habitacion, mientras mas distancia entre esa y yo mucho mejor, por el bien de ella, la ultima vez, que se acerco a mi no le fue nada bien, empezo a hablar no podia escuchar muy bien lo que le decia a Bella, la pobre se veia asustada de Tanya, y entoces escuche como Bella soltaba un pequeño chillido, respuesta al apreton de Tanya, hasta ahi aguante, hoy edward no iba a ser el unico hospitalizado por consecuencia de una golpiza, la iba a matar, esta vez Emmett no me detendria. Sali de la habitacion y me pare ahi, completamente furiosa mirando a Tanya, le ordene que soltara a Bella sin gritarla, aunque eso lo hacia solo mas amenazante, no me hizo caso al momento, y mi ira crecia, y crecia, cuando por fin la solto, le ordene a Bella que entrara en la habitacion, lo menos que queria era que la hermanita menor de Em, presenciara lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Tanya, a penas Bella entro en la habitacion y cerro la puerta, me gire y empece a caminar hacia Tanya que ahora estaba retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta quedo contra una pared, estaba punto de hacerle un muy serio daño fisico cuando Emmett, me arrastro de vuelta al cuarto susurrandome que ella no valia la pena, que me calmara, que pensara en Edward, respire profundo, le di una ultima mirada asesina a Tanya, haciendole saber que esto no habia terminado.

* * *

**  
**Yo tanya me ando con cuidado, Rosalie como que le trae muchas ganas... xD ¿que piensan de esta novia modelo que se va de paseo mientras su novio esta en el hospital?

**Su opinión es importante, ¿review?**


	10. Chapter 10

****

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**_

**_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, y _Marialecullen y por supuesto a ****_todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los_**

que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste

la historia...

Capitulo. 10

**Bella POV.**

Edward había pasado solo una noche mas en el hospital, yo me había quedado con el, para asegurarme que estuviera lo mas cómodo posible, después de todo fue mi culpa que terminara en el hospital.

Hablamos de un montón de cosas, de música, me conto muchas anécdotas de los demás, cosas que eran un poco vergonzosas, incluso de mi hermano que aunque tenia muy buena comunicación con el, probablemente nunca hubiera deseado que me enterara de cosas como cuando Charlie lo descubrió con Rose, de Jasper y Alice, que eran novios, y ambos nos preguntábamos de donde sacaba Jasper la energía suficiente para lidiar con Alice, de Rosalie me conto que tenia ciertos problemas para lidiar con la ira, pero que ya ha superado un poco esa etapa, solo había tenido una que otra recaída últimamente, no le preguntaba casi nada solo lo observaba, escuchaba con mucha atención su hermosa voz.

Edward consideraba a Rosalie una hermana, se habían ayudado mucho con el problema de la ira, porque ambos lo sufrían, las terapias en grupo eran mas fáciles para ambos si estaban juntos, el la adoraba y aparte de Alice, Rose es la que mejor lo conoce de todo el grupo.

Sentí algo de envidia, yo quería conocerlo tanto como ellas, y aunque apenas lo conozco de días, siento que lo conozco de hace muchos años, el me parecía bastante familiar, mas de lo que podía creer, esa noche deje a Edward a hablar, en parte por ese deseo que sentía de conocerlo y por otro lado porque no sabia de que hablar con el, me quedaba en blanco cuando me observaba con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, tan profundos y misteriosos, me costaba mucho formar una oración completa cuando me observaba fijamente, Pocas veces lo logre de las muchas veces que lo intente.

Edward me había asegurado que el no se molestaría sino me quedaba esta noche, pero sabia que si me iba la preocupación no me hubiera dejado dormir, nos quedamos dormidos bastante tarde, uno al lado del otro, justo como la noche anterior.

**Edward POV**

Mi segunda y ultima noche en el hospital, era completamente innecesaria, mi madre era un poco exagerada, y apoyada por Alice, Rosalie y Bella, bueno que puedo decir, tuve que callar y aguantar.

Bella conoció a mi madre en la madrugada del encontronazo con los tipos esos, y se llevaron bien inmediatamente, tanto, que se unieron en mi contra para hacerme comer la asquerosa comida del hospital y pretendían que me quedara internado mínimo una semana, ¡una semana! , menos mal que esa pelea la gane yo y solo tuve que quedarme una noche más.

Bella se quedo esa noche también y estuve agradecido de que así fuera, Por un lado mi insomnio desaparecía por completo cuando ella estaba a mi lado y por el otro yo sabia que este enfrentamiento con esos tipos había logrado profundizar el dolor de su costilla y me tranquilizaba que se quedara conmigo para estar pendiente de ella, lo de la costilla lo supe por mi padre, esta mañana después de revisarme, el me conto que Bella había sido revisada mientras estuve inconsciente, y que el tuvo que aumentar la dosis del calmante debido al daño mas reciente, la presión del tipo que la mantuvo sujeta, mientras yo peleaba con los otros.

Me sentí muy mal cuando Carlisle me dijo eso acerca de su lesión, me sentí mal por no haber podido protegerla mejor, si no hubiera sido tan confiado, tal vez hubiera evitado que ese tipo llegara a tocarla, pero no, en ese preciso momento tenia que reaparecer el monstruo que no podía controlarse, que tenia que intentar dañar a todo aquello que se encuentra a su alrededor, sin detenerse a analizar bien las situaciones.

Si hubiera sido mas consiente después del primer golpe, hubiera intentado llamar a los chicos y así no enfrentarlos a todos ellos yo solo, pero no, el monstruo tenía que probarse más fuerte, otra vez.

La noche anterior, en la que me había dormido bajo sus caricias en mi cabello, fue una de las noches en las que mas he descansado en mi vida, me sentía muy tranquilo teniéndola a mi lado, solo otra persona había llegado a hacerme sentir un calmado y nunca de la manera en que ella lo hacia, lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que esa chica era especial.

Esa otra persona que muchas veces me hacia sentir calmado, era por supuesto mi novia Tanya, a la cual había intentado llamar en el trascurso de ese día, me había cansado de esperar que me llamara como prometió, así que empecé a llamarla yo, pero no pude comunicarme, el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de servicio, no lo se, deje mensajes de voz, y su respuesta fue no lo voy a negar un poco decepcionante, solo envió un mensaje cuando estaba empezando a anochecer, deseándome buenas noches, y diciendo que esperaba que me encontrara mejor, claro dijo que me llamaría así que esperaba que el día siguiente si cumpliera su promesa, Tanya ha decaído bastante en lo que a su rol de novia se refiere, pero eso no lo discutiría con nadie que no fuera ella, soy un caballero ante todo, y estoy seguro de que ese cambio se debe solo a la actitud de mis amigos, después de todo a nadie le gusta verse de cierta manera atado a personas que no lo tratan bien a uno.

Mis amigos lo estaban intentando y eso era todo lo que yo podía pedirles, tal vez mi novia no sea la mejor persona en el mundo, es muy diferente a mi eso es seguro, pero también me hace reír mucho, me hace en muchas ocasiones feliz.

Hable con Bella por mucho tiempo, le conté muchas cosas acerca de los chicos, de Emmett, la estaba preparando para que pudiera escaparse de algunas trampitas que muy seguro le montaría mi querida hermana Alice, nos divertimos muchísimo ese día, en la noche seguimos hablando muchísimo, intente convencer a Bella de que leyera para mi un libro, quería escuchar su voz, hablo muy poco en toda la tarde, pero se negó, dijo que preferiría escucharme a mi, y me paso _Sentimiento y sensibilidad_, de Jane Austen, y empecé a leer en voz alta, no había terminado el tercer capitulo de la novela y Bella ya había caído dormida a mi lado, cerré el libro, la acomode para que estuviera mas cómoda, me senté en la cama, mientras pasaba mi mano por su hermosa cara aun cuando tenia esos estúpidos moretones, al poco tiempo empecé a sentirme cansado, tenia sueño así que me acosté, pero seguí observándola, pasando mis dedos por su cabello, ella puso su mano sobre mi pecho, y eso fue lo que basto para que me entregara a esa calma, a esa profunda paz que me invadía al estar cerca de ella y solo de ella, y cerrar los ojos y darle la bienvenida al mundo de sueños, porque si estaba a su lado, solo sueños podían venir a mi esa noche, las pesadillas al lado de ella, parecían completamente imposibles.

**Alice POV**

Martes en la mañana, venia a traerle el conjunto perfecto a mi hermano para que se pusiera cuando le dieran de alta, acompañada de Rosalie que por cierto le habría ropa a Bella, pero yo no iba a permitir que Bella usara esa ropa que tenia en su casa, aunque ya había reemplazado mas de la mitad de su guardarropas, aun quedaban algunos restos de su antigua ropa, y sabia que esa ropa, vieja y sin ningún estilo en lo mas mínimo, era la ropa que ella iba a querer usar, asi que le dije a Rosalie que no buscara nada, ni llamara para preguntar, ella y yo fuimos al Mall, a comprar la ropa para ellos.

Cuando entramos a la Habitación de mi hermano, no pude contener mi emoción, ambos dormían, uno al lado del otro, se veían tan lindos juntos, eso me dio una idea genial.

_Rose, mira que lindos_.-

_Si, se ven muy bien juntos, pero Alice eso no es lo mas memorable de la situación.-_ De que habla esta loca, Emmett esta afectando su juicio.

_Pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett te esta afectando como no va a ser lo mas memorable, si se ven tan lindo y tiernos así durmiendo, y con lo poco que se conocen no se como será con Bella, pero con Edward estar así en confianza en tan poco tiempo es algo impresionante_.-

_Alice voy a omitir el comentario sobre Emmett y si estoy de acuerdo contigo se ven muy bien, y estoy segura que en el caso de Bella también es bastante impresionante la confianza, pero me refiero a que lo mas memorable es que están durmiendo, profundamente, ni siquiera nos notaron entrar.-_

Y ahí fue donde caí en cuenta de lo que se refería Rose, es cierto, estaban profundamente dormidos, Edward tiene problemas de insomnio, es casi imposible lograr que duerma, y menos tan profundamente como para que no note nuestra entrada en la habitación.

_Aa!! Rose, esta dormido_.- empecé a dar brinquitos de la emoción.- _esta dormido, rose ¡están dormidos!_

_Shh, Alice no lo estarán por mas tiempo si sigues brincando, y gritando están dormidos, además no necesito que me los señales cada vez que gritas puedo verlos mejor que tu_.

_Pero_.-

_Shh, Alice salgamos, mejor esperamos un rato antes de despertarlos, no sabemos que tan tarde estuvieron despiertos, además no todos somos aves mañaneras como tu, a veces te pareces al conejito de las baterías, un día de estos te voy a examinar a ver si las tienes pegadas a tu espalda y no las veo._

_Jajaja, muy graciosa rose, y ¿no había algo que querías decirle a Bella? No debe ser tan urgente si quieres esperar._

_No es tan urgente, definitivamente puedo darle algunas horas mas de sueño, así que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ahora vamos, vamos, a la cafetería._

_Esta bien, esta bien, pero ¿que es eso que tienes que decirle a Bella? ¿Puedes contarme verdad?.-_Puse una carita de perrito como le decía Bella, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

_No me pongas esa cara, no es necesaria, y además sabes que conmigo no funciona, claro que te lo puedo decir, me refiero a que no es tan importante, eso creo._

_Dime, cuéntame ya!_

_Bueno solo quería contarle a Bella, que Emmett… Bueno que Emmett salió de Viaje a Forks anoche, le dije que lo hablara con ella, pero el me dijo que le contara hoy, porque según el a Bella no le iba a gustar la idea._

_Y claro que no le va a gustar la idea Rose, como puede estar tranquila, Si Emmett hace algo estúpido- _Rosalie me corto en media oración_.-_

_No va a hacer nada estúpido Alice, el solo va a visitar a su madre, esta preocupado, desde que Bella vino a NY, ella no los ha llamado, y solo quería bueno visitarla, para asegurarse de que todo esta bien.- _no me convencía, puede que el haya ido a eso, pero si se consigue con ese hombre, y el provoca a Emmett, bueno pobre de el, pero también Emmett puede meterse en problemas, teníamos que decirle a Bella inmediatamente, todos sabemos el poder que esa niña tiene sobre Emmett, es muy parecido al que Edward tiene en mi, hermanitos pequeños, siempre pueden manipularlo a uno.

* * *

Okey se que tarde mucho en actualizar, y quiero disculparme por eso, la universidad me tiene verde, ya hasta me enferme, y bueno no me da

mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir, y cuando lo tenia bueno pues la inspiracion no venia, intentare no volver a dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y me pregunto ¿donde anda Tanya?.. ¿**les preocupa emmett**?

**Su opinión es importante, ¿review?  
**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**

**_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, _Marialecullen y andreiicullenhale y por supuesto a ****_todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto a los que dejan sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia... _**

* * *

Bella POV

Me desperté, muy a mi pesar la luz del día entro en la habitación golpeándome directamente en la cara, abrí un ojito, no quería levantarme, estaba tan cómoda y soñando de lo lindo, saben esos sueños que son todo azúcar, flores y muchos colores, lo vi a el, vi su hermosa cara, tan llena de paz, me saco una sonrisa, era realmente lindo, pero no era solo eso, no era solo una cara bonita, era realmente inteligente, aunque si quería serlo podía ser un poco pesado, de eso no hay duda, me llevaba bien con el, era muy fácil hablar con el, bueno con el grupo en general, mi hermano sin duda había cosechado un grupo de amigos realmente bueno.

No quería levantarme, pero alguien había abierto las cortinas y esa molesta luz seguía dándonos directo a la cara, así que de muy mala gana baje aun con los ojos medio cerrados, jale las cortinas, y como que use demasiada fuerza porque el tubo se salió de su agarradera, y me dio justo en la cabeza.

Me di vuelta inmediatamente para ver si mi nuevo amigo se había despertado, pero no, camine hacia la cama se veía tan hermoso, _Bella ¿que es lo que te pasa? _Ugh esa vocecita en mi cabeza apareció para sacarme de mi ilusión, me detuve en mis pasos y agarre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, como pude me subí a ella y acomode la cortina, no podía dejarla así después de todo no quería tener que dar explicaciones de eso cuando empezaran a llegar los demás, luego de que la acomode y esa luz no molestaba mas, volví a mi lugar en la cama con mucho cuidado, pero como no algo tenia que pasar, me tropecé con uno de mis zapatos, me los había quitado la noche anterior antes de subirme a la cama para seguir conversando con El, definitivamente hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en que todo iba a estar mal, con semejante comienzo, bueno el despertar no fue malo, pero de ahí en adelante, dejaba mucho que desear, pensé mientras me sobaba la frente del semejante golpe que me había llevado.

**Edward Pov**

Me desperté al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, aunque no quería abrir los ojos, alguien se había encargado de que no pudiera dormir por mucho mas abriendo esas estúpidas cortinas que dejaban pasar esa estúpida luz del sol, abrí los ojos, y me encontré a Bella a mi lado, parecía un ángel, los moretones habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, lo de su costilla era otra historia, para eso faltaba un tiempo, pero ya su cara estaba muchísimo mejor, aunque la belleza de esta chica es tan impresionante, tan deslumbrante, que aun con esos horribles moretones, nunca se vería fea.

Verla ahí a mi lado me hizo sentir como si nada en el mundo pudiera ir mal, ella tenia un efecto tranquilizante en mí, como si ella fuera un imán, poco a poco fui acercándome a ella, aparte los mechones de su cabello de rostro, detallando absolutamente todo acerca de su hermosa cara, sus labios eran hermosos, seguía acariciando su cara, estaba decidido a probar sus labios, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos, Bella empezó a despertarse, el sol la había despertado igual que a mi, instintivamente me acosté y pretendí estar durmiendo, note que eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre cada vez que estaba cerca de Bella, ella se levanto y la escuche ir murmurando cosas como estúpida luz, malvadas enfermeras y sueños dulces, me tomo bastante control aguantar la risa, medio abrí los ojos para verla como cerraba la cortina de manera muy brusca, y como no le callo la cortina en la cabeza, al principio quise saltar a ver si estaba bien, pero se levanto rápidamente lo que significaba que estaba bien, tuve que cerrar los ojos y esta vez si usar todo el autocontrol que tenia y poco del que no tenia para no estallar en risas y revelarme a mi mismo.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose, demonios me descubrió, seguro que me descubrió, luego la escuche detenerse y el sonido de la silla, medio abrí un ojo cuando escuche la silla un poco mas lejos, y la vi a ella de pie sobre la silla arreglando la cortina, la luz que entraba por la ventana la envolvía, no había palabras para describir como se veía, el gusto se me acabo muy rápido, acomodo las cortinas y el cuarto volvió a quedar a oscuras, la escuche mientras regresaba y también escuche cuando se cayo, esta vez no me pude contener y me senté para ver que era lo que había pasado pero no la vi, me asome al lado por el cual se supone que ella estaba, y la vi ahí sentada sobándose la frente, no pude aguantar mi risa, se veía tan cómica ahí sentada en el piso.

Ella subió la cara, y deje de reírme en seguida, estaba roja como un tomate, pero aparte de eso estaba llorando, inmediatamente me baje de la cama, y tome su rostro con mis manos, le di un beso en la mejilla atrapando una de sus lagrimas, ella me miro muy sorprendida, sentí como su respiración se volvía mas rápida, no quería soltarla.

_Edward_.- Yo seguía observándola, limpiando cada una de las lágrimas que habían caído con mis dedos.

¿_Por que lloras Bella? ¿Te lastimaste al caer? ¿Necesitas que llame a Carlisle?.-_

_No, no fue eso, es que solo, es que soy muy estúpida, lloro por todo.-_

_Bella no vuelvas a decir que eres estúpida, no me gusta que hables de esa manera, discúlpame por reírme de esa manera de ti, no debí hacerlo, es solo que no me pude controlar_.

_No, este… esta bien, no te preocupes, no te disculpes, no deberías haberte levantado, vuelve a la cama, no me interesa si te dan de alta hoy, vas a estar de reposo_.

_Bella, el reposo es totalmente innecesario, además sabes que eso es un invento tuyo, Carlisle dijo que estoy bien, los moretones desaparecen este de reposo o sin el, la que si debería esta de reposo es cierta señorita que tiene lastimada una costilla, y yo la veo saltando y tropezando así que no creo que tengas mucha autoridad para exigir_.

_Pero.-_

_Pero nada, es mas te propongo algo, yo guardare reposo, si tu haces lo mismo, que conste que lo hago por ti porque no lo necesito, pero si tu guardas reposo como Carlisle te ordeno yo hare lo mismo ¿esta bien?.-_

_Un momento, pero como sabré que no me estas haciendo trampa con el reposo, tu estas seguro porque seguro pondrás a Emmett a vigilarme, pero y yo como sabré que no estas brincando y saltando.- _

Le di la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y nos sentamos juntos en la cama, a esperar que aparecieran nuestros queridos amigos.

_Bueno que te parece si hacemos esto, yo tendré a Emmett y tu a mi madre, porque ya me di cuenta que les encanta conspirar juntas, las vi como acorralaron a Carlisle para que me dejara en el hospital, y bueno de vez en cuando nos podemos vigilar el uno al otro, porque me imagino que sabrás que mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas para ti. _

_Pues me parece perfecto, es un trato, y me imagino que sabrás que la de mi padre también tiene las puertas abiertas._

_Si lo se, han estado abiertas desde hace muchos años Bella, recuerdas que soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermano, o es que ¿el golpe te dejo sin memoria?.-_

_Eso quisiera_.-

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ahí en el umbral estaba un pequeño duende saltando y una muy cansada Rosalie detrás, me imagine que tratando de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la habitación, pero es que acaso nunca iba a aprender que con Alice es imposible ganar.

**Bella POV**

_Bella, hermanito, ya están despiertos que bueno, viste rose te dije que ya se habían despertado, yo lo sabia, y tu estabas empeñada en que debíamos dejarlos dormir mas, es que no todos somos como tu que se levanta tarde siem.-_

_Alice por favor, cállate.-_ no pude aguantar la risa, Alice dando brincos como de costumbre y aparte regañando a Rosalie, la diferencia de estaturas era una de las partes mas graciosas, pero sin duda lo mas gracioso es ver a Edward pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, con la irritación claramente escrita en su rostro mandando a callar a Alice.

_Edward, ¿se puede saber porque me mandas a callar?.-_ Tuve que dejar de reírme, la mirada asesina de Alice me callo, estaba intentando con todo lo que tenia en mi para reprimir la risa, no podía mirar a Rosalie, estaba segura que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo.

_Alice, no te ofendas, y no me mires así, duende es que en verdad Hablas mucho, y estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido por las cortinas, Bella y yo seguiríamos profundamente dormidos._

Bien, eso era cierto, yo seguiría en mi sueño, y es que era tan hermoso, una noche hermosa, solo Edward y yo.. _Bella pero que demonios te pasa no te olvides que el es solo un amigo, y además tiene una novia muy hermosa así que deja de soñar con imposibles_. Agh yo quería mucho a mi conciencia hasta ahora, esa vocecita me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no por eso no me molestaba, ahora entiendo porque dicen que la verdad duele.

_Bueno pero el punto es que ya están despiertos y que_.-

_Alice, por que no los dejas dormir un rato mas estoy segura que estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde ¿no es así?_- Rosalie había hablado ahora, yo seguía conteniendo la risa, la cara de Alice cada vez que la interrumpían no tenia precio.

_Rose_.-

_Rosalie tiene razón, nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde y si nos gustaría dormir un rato mas_.- okey ahora no tenia ninguna duda Edward y rose estaban jugando con Alice, y ahora yo también quiero participar.

_Pero si ya es.- _

_Alice, tu hermano y yo hicimos un trato, y tenemos que estar de reposo así que es mejor que nos dejes dormir, mira que no quiero incumplir el trato y que después tu hermano salga ganando de esta, no lo voy a permitir.-_ aporte yo, aguantando mis carcajadas, Alice se veía como que no sabia que hacer si llorar o gritar.

_Agh, ustedes son impo_.-

_Pero Alice_.- dijo Edward

_CALLATE, ustedes son imposibles, me voy_.- salió muy molesta de la habitación, yo pensé que la puerta iba a pasarse al otro lado de lo fuerte que la cerro.

Todos mirábamos la puerta, y empezamos a reír como locos, pobre Alice, pero debo decir fue muy divertido verla mirarnos uno a uno mientras la interrumpíamos.

_Eso fue muy divertido, por un momento creí que le iba a salir humo por las orejas, su cara, lo que daría por haber tenido una cámara y capturar el momento_.- les dije, cuando Edward había recuperado el aliento lo suficiente para decir algo sonó una melodía conocida para mi, pero no por eso menos chocante.

_It's out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue_

Instintivamente busque a Rosalie, bueno a quien más le iba a sonar Fabulous en el celular, honestamente ya sabia que no era mi celular y obvio no era el teléfono de Edward, pero ella me miraba a mi con la misma expresión de confusión.

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine_

_¿Que? No es mi celular el que suena_.- me dijo un poco molesta, entonces juntas miramos a Edward que nos miraba molesto.

Puedes contestar el teléfono, esa canción me taladra la cabeza, es muy chocante.- me dijo, mirándome con expresión un poco molesta

Edward, No es mi teléfono ni el de Rosalie, así que eso solo nos deja una opción.- le dije conteniendo la risa al ver su expresión.

Se inclino para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba en la mesita, y rose y yo ya estábamos en el piso sentadas, aguantándonos los costados, que ya nos dolían de tanto reír, era el celular de Edward del que salía esa melodía.

Que demo... Es Tanya… Hola hermosa... estaba esperando tu llamada desde ayer ¿que sucedio?- A las dos se nos congelo la risa en el momento en el que dijo el nombre de su novia, nos pusimos de pie y le hicimos señas de que nos iríamos afuera mientras el hablaba con ella, el tomo mi mano, movio sus labios pronunciando un inaudible no te vayas, pero no me iba a quedar ahi escuchandolo mientras hablaba de lo mas feliz con ella, asi que negue, solte mi mano de la de el y me fui con rose que me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Sorry sorry no me vuelvo a tardar tanto en actualizar,tengo buenas noticias y es que tengo unas muy merecidas 2 semanas de vacaciones y otra es q ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y aquí les dejo un adelanto para que sepan mas o menos que es lo que se viene en el prox..

_-espere pacientemente durante todo el día, a ver si llamaba de nuevo, intente incluso llamarla, pero no hubo respuesta,_

_-estaba todo hecho un desastre como si hubieran entrado a robar, esto no me gustaba nada nadita nada, subí, mi corazón se salto un latido o al menos eso me pareció, me detuve en seco, no sabia que hacer,_

** Besos... dejen sus reviews ya estamos cerca de los 100..!! que felicidad..!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..._**

**

* * *

****Cap. 12 **

**Emmett Pov**

Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de mi madre, no había llamado para conversar con nosotros en días, pero hubo un repique en mi celular, solo uno, era del teléfono de mi madre, no hubo otra llamada, espere pacientemente durante todo el día, a ver si llamaba de nuevo, intente incluso llamarla, pero no hubo respuesta, de ahí mi preocupación, no me gustaban estos presentimientos, la ultima vez que tuve uno como este, fue cuando Bella termino en un Hospital, y no quería ni acordarme el porque, por que sentía que iba a matar a alguien.

En la tarde le había dicho a Rose que iba a ir a ver como se encontraba mi madre, no le gustaba la idea de que fuera solo, pero la calme, le asegure que solo iba a visitarla, a asegurarme que estaba bien, y que la ida de Bella no había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, también iba a disculparme, me fui muy molesto la ultima vez que estuve en Forks, aunque ella no tenia la culpa, no se lo había aclarado, deje que pensara que mi molestia era con ella, y no era así, en realidad estaba molesto por no haber estado ahí para protegerla, estaba molesto porque no me había llamado para decirme lo que pasaba, permitiendo que esto llegara a los niveles que llego.

Convencía a Rose que no se lo dijera a Bella, eso me costo un poco mas, pero conociendo a la mujer la que estaba enamorado, use mis trucos para que accediera a no decirle a mi hermana por lo menos hasta que ya estuviera en camino a Forks, fue lo mejor que me ofreció así que lo tome, hubiera preferido que no dijera nada en ningún momento pero conociéndola, no la iba a convencer.

Esa misma noche, tome un vuelo para ir al pueblo de mi madre, claro el avión no llegaría a Forks directamente, pero me acercaría a mi destino. Dormí durante el viaje entero, cuando aterrizamos, rente un carro para manejar hasta el pueblo, llegue a casa de mi madre a eso de las 10 de la mañana, fui a tocar la puerta pero la encontré abierta, oh oh, mala señal, entre y nada bueno podía venir de lo que vi, estaba todo hecho un desastre como si hubieran entrado a robar, esto no me gustaba nada nadita nada, subí, mi corazón se salto un latido o al menos eso me pareció, me detuve en seco, no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado y mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que mi cerebro le gritaba.

**Bella Pov**

Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, observe el rostro de Rose, estaba algo molesta por lo que pude notar.

_-Vamos a Desayunar bella, estoy segura de que debes estar hambrienta, además es una buena oportunidad para que no conozcamos mas, siento que apenas hemos hablado desde el día del incidente en el estacionamiento._

_-Si, es cierto rose, y tienes razón en realidad estoy hambrienta, por cierto -¿y Emmett? Pensé que vendría contigo ¿Viene mas tarde?_

_-Ehh... no lo creo… me dijo que tenia asuntos que atender. Ahora apúrate vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre... Alice no me dejo desayunar por venir a despertarlos._

_-Ok vamos pero me tienes que contar que son esas cosas mientras comemos rose, mira que no es muy normal eso de que Emmett no haya venido a verme por muy ocupado que este._

_-Bueno tampoco es que eres tu la que esta hospitalizada Bella, tu no sales del hospital porque no quieres, menos mal que ya Edward va a salir, y se te va a acabar tu escusa con Alice, no creas que no se que usas el cuidar a Edward para zafarte de las mil invitaciones que te ha hecho en estos últimos días._

_-Hey, yo no estoy usando eso como una escusa, cuidar de Edward es algo así como un deber Rosalie, si no fuera por mi no se hubiera metido en semejante pelea, cuidarlo mientras esta convaleciente es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que me defendió de esa manera._

_-Aja, como tú digas bella._

Caminamos en silencio alrededor de 5 minutos, pero no era un silencio del todo incomodo, me molestaba que no me creyera pero no quise discutir así que lo deje por la paz. Me sentía algo preocupada por mi hermano aunque probablemente sea algo estúpido, pero no se porque sentía que el no estaba bien. Deje ese pensamiento a un lado también por la paz, por Mi paz mental.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital Rosalie rompió el silencio.

_-Bella, encuentra una mesa mientras yo compro el desayuno ¿te parece?_

_-Esta Bien Rosalie.- _

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una mesa, me senté y mientras esperaba a rose me dedique a observar a la gente en la calle, la ventana fue la principal razón por la que elegí esa mesa, me gustaba observar a las personas y jugar a imaginarme que están pensando, tratar de leerlos, era una costumbre adquirida desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que es más fácil concentrarse en adivinar lo que piensan los demás a tratar de resolver tus propios problemas.

Rosalie apareció con el desayuno y un par de tazas de café en unos cuantos minutos, agradeciendo que la cafetería estaba casi vacía, comimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era como si ambas estuviéramos pensando cosas muy importantes como para molestarnos en hacer comentarios innecesarios. Cuando terminamos de comer me levante para buscar mas café no me sentía preparada para regresar al hospital, mucho menos para que me comentara lo Feliz que estaba de que su novia hubiera aparecido seguía sin caerme bien esa chica y estaba intentando que no me disgustara tanto, me repetía a mi misma que el incidente en el hospital era porque le importaba Edward después de todo tenia la razón en no quererme cerca de el pero entonces decidió irse de viaje y dejarlo solo y convaleciente en una cama de hospital y no importa como lo viera me parecía incorrecto, sobretodo porque el nunca le haría algo así a ella, si había algo que se pude notar de su relación es que Edward la quiere, y que es muy protector de ella y ahora que recordaba eso.

_-Rose?- _sabia que la había sacado de su hilo de pensamientos pero tenia una curiosidad enorme.

_-Dime Bella.-_

_-Yo… este… Fue bueno que Tanya llamara a Edward verdad? Estuvo muy inquieto el fin de semana esperando saber de ella._

Yo quería preguntarle a Rose porque no le caía bien Tanya, bien que a mi tampoco me caía pero la curiosidad humana es un asunto serio, y quería saber porque todos se tensaban cuando escuchaban hablar de ella. Si ni a Rose, Alice o Emmett le agradaba tenia que ser por algo_._

_-Supongo que fue bueno para el, aunque yo no lo vi tan inquieto como dices._

_- Umm… Rose te puedo preguntar algo si no quieres no tienes que responder._

_- Esa línea me dice que voy a tener que responder. Bueno pues pregunta Bella._

_- Yo… Ummm... Bueno quería saber ¿por que no te agrada Tanya?- _

_-Bella, para empezar no es que no me agrada Tanya, es que no la soporto, creo que hasta la odio, no… corrijo… La odio así que usemos los términos correctos aquí por favor. – _Me echo una mirada y luego empezó a reír supongo que por la cara que debía tener, estaba sorprendida. Pero quien no, su brutal honestidad me tomo desprevenida, pero supongo que así es ella.

Cuando le iba a contestar a Rose, sonó su celular así que me quede callada mientras ella hablaba con quien sea que la estaba llamando, mientras ella hablaba con quien asumo que era Alice yo me quede pensando en lo que Rose acababa de decir es un poco fuerte que Rosalie diga que la odia de esa manera tan tranquila como si estuviera comentando que tiene frio, era extraño porque se gracias a Emmett que ellos todos habían sido amigos desde hace algún tiempo. Si sabia por mi querido hermano que Rose, Alice, Jasper y el han sido amigos desde las secundaria, Edward por ser el hermano menor de Alice siempre había estado en la foto, Tanya era la mas reciente en el grupo, bueno supongo que ahora soy yo la nueva.

_-Era Alice, viene a reunirse con nosotras debe estar aquí en unos cinco minutos máximo, estaba en el hospital y cabe destacar que viene en el porsche_.- Me dijo Rosalie para sacarme de mis pensamientos_._

_-Oh esta bien… espera un momento no vendrá a raptarme para ir de compras verdad porque si es así dímelo de una vez para intentar escapar seguro que aquí debe haber un baño con una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda salir por ahí sin ser vista_.- Rosalie estallo en risas que sonaban como pequeñas campanitas, nunca había conocido gente tan perfecta como los amigos de mi hermano, dolía mirarlos, salir con ellos era un fuerte golpe para mi autoestima.

_-Bella no seas tonta, no tienes porque salir por ninguna ventana prometo que te protegeré de las salidas de compras de Alice por lo menos por esta semana, solo esta semana después no creo que pueda hacer nada_.

_-Bueno supongo que una semana es suficiente para idear unas buenas escusas no te ofendas rose no es que no me guste salir con ustedes es solo que en verdad odio comprar._

_- Realmente eres bastante extraña ¿Qué tienes en contra de la ropa nueva? _

_- No tengo nada en contra de la ropa Rose. Bueno solo con algunas de las cosas que Alice y tú intentan hacerme usar, pero lo que odio es que gasten dinero en mí sobre todo si es completamente innecesario y sabes que no necesitaba un guardarropa completo el primer día en NY._

_- oh querida si lo necesitabas y con carácter de urgencia y si te pareció que eso fue un guardarropa completo ya quiero ver que vas a pensar cuando vayamos a buscar tu ropa para la universidad. _

_-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! No Rose ya tengo ropa suficiente y no creas que no me has dado cuenta que no contestaste mi pregunta sobre Tanya._

_-No lo tomes a mal Bella no estoy ignorando tu pregunta ni mucho menos, estoy esperando a la enana para decírtelo. A ella tampoco le cae muy bien Tanya pero no quiero ser chismosa Alice te dirá lo que ella quiera que sepas, algunas de mis razones puede que te parezcan estúpidas pero hay otras que seguro entenderás._

_-Yo no creo que seas una mala persona, tampoco te veo como una persona exagerada así que lo mas seguro es que no sean tan estúpidas._

_-Hola chicas! Rose gracias por esperarme, habías tardado mucho en preguntar Bella- _Alice se sentó al lado de rose y me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta, pero no se me ocurría ninguna, estas chicas son extrañas.-

_-Este… saben que.. ya como que cambie de idea y no quiero saber nada… Rose porque mejor no me dices donde esta Emmett y Que son esas cosas que impidieron que viniera a verme hoy porque eso esta como sospechoso._

_-ehh… Bella… es que… Emmett… bueno…_

_- Ósea que no se lo habías dicho. ¡Rosalie! Se suponía que tenias que decírselo a penas la vieras._

_- Eso querías tu, yo preferiría no asustar o angustiar a bella cuando no hay necesidad.- _Esto no me gusta.

- ¿_Asustarme? ¿Por qué me iba a angustiar?-_

-…- Silencio

-_Rosalie Donde esta mi hermano te exijo que me lo digas ya_!- no me gustan los secretos y ya me estaba empezando a molestar.

_- Bella, bueno esta bien no te lo quería decir porque yo se que Emmett no va a hacer nada estúpido pero tu hermano esta en Forks. Se fue anoche en el primer vuelo a chicago que encontró pero no te asustes el solo fue a disculparse con Tu mama por como la trato la ultima vez que se vieron eso es todo. _

_- Emmett… en Forks… _- Insisto esto no me gusta nada_._

* * *

**Besos... dejen sus reviews ya estamos cerca de los 100..!! que felicidad..!**

Muchisimas GRacias a todos por leer esta historia... Se que los he tenido super abandonados... Lo siento..! mil disculpas de verdad...! espero les guste..!

**_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, _Marialecullen y andreiicullenhale y por supuesto a ****_todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas. _**

Diganme que kieren ver en el cap que viene.... uds los lectores son demasiado importantes asi que sus opiniones valen oro..!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 13_**

Esa misma noche, tome un vuelo para ir al pueblo de mi madre, claro el avión no llegaría a Forks directamente, pero me acercaría a mi destino. Dormí durante el viaje entero, cuando aterrizamos, rente un carro para manejar hasta el pueblo, llegue a casa de mi madre a eso de las 10 de la mañana, fui a tocar la puerta pero la encontré abierta, oh oh, mala señal, entre y nada bueno podía venir de lo que vi, estaba todo hecho un desastre como si hubieran entrado a robar, esto no me gustaba nada nadita nada, subí, mi corazón se salto un latido o al menos eso me pareció, me detuve en seco, no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado y mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que mi cerebro le gritaba

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabia que hacer ahí en el piso de la casa de mi madre había una mujer. ¿Estaría muerta? Al principio pensé que era mi madre que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad pero al mirarla bien pude darme cuenta que no era asi, esta mujer no era mi madre, era una chica joven, de cabello oscuro y largo. Corri a ayudarla porque mis piernas que estaban congeladas respondieron cuando me di cuenta que no era mi madre. La chica era joven pero estaba realmente mal, la cargue y Sali corriendo la acomode en el asiento del carro pero por supuesto no podía irme sin revisar antes la casa ¿Y si mi madre se encontraba como esa chica?. Tenia que buscar, me tomo muy poco recorrer la casa, no era muy grande y yo estaba demasiado frenético para tardarme demasiado en la búsqueda, de algo estaba seguro mi mama no estaba allí. Estaba ansioso, preocupado y un poco aliviado pero esta ultima emoción no me duro mucho, mi madre no estaba en la casa, tenia a una chica muy lastimada en el carro, la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Mi mente iba a mil por segundo, demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza mientras manejaba al hospital a toda velocidad ¿ donde podría estar Renee? ¿Qué diablos paso en la casa? ¿ quien es esta chica? ¿Por qué estaba en casa de mi mama? ¿serian amigas? ¿seria amiga de Bella? ¿ Que demonios le digo a Bella? ¿Cómo le explico lo que encontré? ¿ como le digo a mi hermanita que ese temor que había expresado antes de irse ahora se había convertido en una realidad?

Mi cabeza era un desastre, mi mama, esta chica, la casa, Bella. Me odiaría cuando se entere, esta una de sus pesadillas. Llegue al hospital en muy poco tiempo. Cargue a la chica y entre corriendo a emergencia.

A_yudenme, por favor necesito un medico._

_Dios mio_!- dijo una de las enfermeras antes de llamar al doctor Gerandy por el altavoz, el doctor llego corriendo hacia donde yo estaba parado observando a las enfermeras que enseguida habían traído una camilla para ella, empezaron a revisarla y a decir todas sus cosas raras de medicina y luego se la llevaron a atenderla.

La atendieron muy rápido. El hospital de Forks no era precisamente el hospital mas atareado del estado de Washintong. Me quede alejado de la situación mientras estabilizaban a la chica, estaba pensando en que hacer, si llamar a Rose o no llamarla y no decir nada hasta que supiera que demonios estaba sucediendo.

Al final decidi no llamarla aun, en lugar de eso me di cuenta de algo muy estúpido de mi parte no había llamado aun a la policía, asi que eso hice, me comunique con la comisaria de Forks para notificar todo lo que sabia y ser el hijo de Charlie ayudaba, aun cuando mi padre se hubiera ido de aquí hace años, los policías de aquí le tenían un gran respeto y por eso fueron muy cooperativos, me dijeron que me mantendrían al tanto de lo que descubrieran en la casa, mientras que yo me quede en el hospital solo en caso de que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente estable y despiera como para decirme que había pasado, cualquier cosa, seria mejor tener información antes de llamar a casa para dar las malas noticias, si no seria un infierno explicarles que se calmaran sobre todo a Bella, necesitaba información, algo para calmarla y mantenerla alla en NY, donde estaría lejos de esto y segura.

Si tan solo mi madre me hubiera escuchado, pero ahora no es momento para pensar en eso, necesitaba hablar con Charlie era lo único que se me ocurria y el único que comprendería mi necesidad de mantener a Bella lo mas alejado de esto posible, aun no estaba muy seguro de que mi hermana estuviera del todo bien Psicológicamente por lo menos, esos años que estuvo presenciando y sufriendo el abuso de ese hombre hicieron efecto, aun si no se notaba yo la conocía mejor que muchos y yo se que la separación de Reneé le hizo mucho daño, por otro lado Físicamente aun estaba muy lastimada por todo lo que había pasado lo menos que necesito es que se tome la responsabilidad de nada de esto y conociéndola estoy seguro que encontraría una manera de que esto fuera su culpa.

**Edward P.O.V**

Intente decirle a Bella que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, no tengo idea de porque sentía la necesidad de que se quedara con ella todo era tan cómodo tan normal y a la vez tan nuevo que no podía evitarlo pero a la final no pude convencerla y se fue con Rose mientras yo escuchaba a Tanya contarme sobre como se quedaría unos días mas en casa de su familia debido a una pequeña emergencia.

_No te preocupes hermosa entiendo perfectamente ¿es muy grave el asunto?-_

_No precioso no es tan grave pero mi madre quiere que me quede a ayudarla con todo esto, además Kate no esta, al parecer se largo con una de sus amigas a no se donde y no se sabe cuando se va a dignar a mostrar la cara asi que no tengo mucha opcion._

_Esta bien, comprendo aunque no deberías hablar asi de tu hermana, tu también te fuiste de la casa, no tienes porque juzgarla._

_No vayas a Empezar Edward no quiero ningún regaño que para eso bajo y me siento al lado de mi madre, yo no soy como tu y como tu estúpida hermanita asi que deja de reprocharme._

_Tanya no te voy a permitir que hables de mi hermana de esa manera, es mejor que no lo hagas o vamos a tener serios problemas, y mira que no estoy nada Feliz con esa ridiculez que pusiste en mi teléfono._

_Edward tu a mi no me prohíbes nada, pero que te pasa porque estas así de frio y de enojado- _

_Tanya cuando se trata de mi familia si te prohíbo, y además quien te dio derecho de estar utilizando mi teléfono, no me gusta que invadas mi privacidad y lo sabes. Sabes que si hay algo que no me gusta es que se metan con mi familia, mi carro o mi teléfono, así que perdóname si no te trato crees que te mereces pero sabes que, estoy adolorido, cansado y no quiero seguir teniendo esta conversación, disfruta en casa de tu madre, hablamos luego- _

Y así le colgué el teléfono, seguro que por eso me iba a ganar una buena ronda de gritos cuando volviera a llamar, o la viera pero no pude evitarlo cuando se trata de mi familia toca un nervio un poco sensible en mi y no puedo evitar ser de esa manera.

Tanya es alguien especial, no entiendo que les cuesta a los demás chicos entenderlo, solo por una estupidez como una mascota no deberían tomarse tan enserio ese rencor, entiendo amábamos todos al pobre animal pero no puedo creer que se tomen esto asi, han pasado meses ya desde que eso paso hasta cuando van a seguir sujetándose a eso, y además están tan obsesionados con semejante odio que inventan cosas para separarnos, aun estoy molesto con ellos por eso pero es preferible mantener las cosas calmadas, alguien tiene que ser la persona mas grande en este tipo de situaciones.

Tanya no iba a asumir ese papel, la habían herido demasiado a ella también, y si tengo que admitirlo no es la persona mas madura pero aun así, es la persona que yo quiero, espero que podamos seguir adelante y que se puedan llevar bien de nuevo, sobre todo ella y Alice porque con Rose, eso ya es harina de otro costal, esa situación si esta un poco complicada de remediar.

Rose es como mi propia hermana, es a veces una voz madura en el grupo pero creo de verdad que ya tanto estar con Alice le ha hecho daño, me duele que se lleve tan mal con mi novia pero supongo que tengo que darle tiempo a las situaciones, dejar que las heridas sanen, Tanya no fue la mejor persona con ella, pero estaba asustada, y ella no puedo creer que no comprenda eso, si ella misma estaba muerta del miedo, gracias a dios esa situación no paso a mayores, pero igual la actitud de rose hacia Tanya ha cambiado drásticamente, por dios si luego de que nos aseguramos de que ella estaba bien, tuvimos que ingresar a Tanya al hospital de la pelea tan fuerte que tuvieron esas dos.

Si hay que tiene Rose es que no es la típica rubia tonta, descerebrada a la que le importa mas sus uñas que defender a alguien que quiere, y bueno tengo que reconocer que la condenada sabe como lanzar un golpe, aunque bueno con el novio que tiene, si no supiera seria su perdición, de alguna manera tiene que ponerle carácter a Emmett, pero el asunto es que no se fue por las ramas y la pelea fue fuerte.

Luego de eso no pude evitar una discusión enorme con ella, y las cosas habían cambiado, había pasado de mi mejor amiga y confidente a ser, mi amiga a secas, ya no tenia a la Rose comprensiva y objetiva a la que contarle mis problemas, ahora tenia a Rose la amiga que odiaba a mi novia, y odiaba esa tensión que se formaba cuando estábamos todos juntos, era como si estaban la una esperando que la otra hiciera algo para empezar a discutir, estaba cansado de todo esto, quería volver a como era al principio sin esas presiones, sin silencios incómodos, sin intrigas, pero lamentablemente nadie tiene el poder de volver y cambiar el pasado.

Quería llamar a Bella y decirle que regresara a la habitación, descansar con ella, se había llevado todos mis problemas para dormir, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenia su numero y llamar a Alice o Rose seria un verdadero infierno, mil preguntas antes de que entregaran mi mensaje, mejor espero un rato si no aparece pues las llamo y mientras decidí eso me puse a cambiar ese tono de mi celular y a eliminar esa canción.

**Bella P.O.V**

_- Emmett… en Forks… _- Insisto esto no me gusta nada_._

_- Bella, Estoy segura de que todo esta bien, yo tengo confianza en tu hermano además no podemos estar seguras de que va a hacer algo malo.-_ Dijo Rose, con Emmett nunca se sabe, y si se encuentra con Phil, puede que lo quiera poner morado, NO! Necesitaba un teléfono urgente.

_- Rose, pareciera que no conoces a Emmett, dame tu teléfono, lo voy a llamar para_ _exigirle que me explique porque no me dijo esto el antes de irse.-_

- _Esa es fácil bella porque es un cobarde en lo que se refiere a su hermanita pequeña_.- Alice tenia razón si había alguien capaz de asustar a mi hermano aparte de rose supongo que era yo, aun no se le olvidan todas las que le he hecho en vacaciones con el.

_- Igual lo voy a llamar, se merece un regaño como se le ocurre no avisarme y aparte decirle a rose que no me diga nada, es que deja que regrese es que lo mato._

Lo llame del celular de rose, atendió al cuarto repique y yo estaba impaciente, ¿es que no quería hablar con Rose?.

_-Amor, ¿como esta todo?-_ la voz de mi hermano no era su voz normal, no sabia que era parecía como si estuviera nervioso, pero también como si lo acabara de despertar.

-_Amor, me puedes decir porque demonios no me dijiste que ibas a ir a Forks Emmett Swan!-_

-_Precisamente por esto, que haces llamando hermanita menor, desde cuando se invirtieron los papeles, recuerdas como es el orden de las cosas ¿no? Yo soy el mayor, tu eres la hermana menor, deja de estar actuando como si yo fuera un bebe_.

-_Dejate de boberías que los papeles siempre han estado invertidos y lo sabes muy bien Emmett Swan, ahora me puedes decir ¿que haces en Forks?_

_- Vine a visitar a mama, sabes a arreglar las cosas con ella, con todo eso tan feo que le dije cuando fuimos a buscarte me sentía extremadamente mal._

_-Umm… ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Como esta?_

_-Bueno no aun no he hablado con ella, estaba agotado del viaje así que rente una habitación y decidí pasar mas tarde cuando este mejor descansado, te llamo cuando este con ella okey, mándale besos a Rose de mi parte, y saludos a los demás, chao hermana. _

Me colgó antes de poder despedirme, supongo que estaba muy cansado, pero había algo que no comprendía, algo simplemente no me cuadraba en esa historia, pero lo deje pasar no quería dudar de mi hermano ni tampoco quería estar atormentándome con cosas que puede que no sean verdad asi que mejor lo olvido.

_Rose, Emmett te manda besos, al parecer lo desperté, estaba muy cansado como para hablar mucho. _

_¿Ya vio a tu madre?_

_No decidió descansar primero, bueno no importa saben que voy por otro café, ya regreso.- _No se me había escapado el hecho de que estaba en las garras de Alice, aunque estuviera rose ahí, asi que mejor estar con cuidado.

_Ni si te ocurra, primero tenemos que contestar tu pregunta sobre Tanya, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos que nos ayudes con Edward que ya no quiere escucharnos, deberías saber los hechos para que puedas darle tu opinión y ayudarnos a abrirle los ojos a Edward. -_Dijo Alice

_Un momento, yo apenas si conozco a tu hermano Alice, que te hace pensar que seré de ayuda, o que si quiera le va a importar lo que yo le diga. Además no me gusta el hecho de tener que entrometerme en su relación._

_Bella no seas ingenua, te lo digo como mejor amiga de Edward que soy, fui no se como esta la situación horita de su parte, pero créeme que tu opinión si le va a importar, el te escucha mas que a nosotras porque eres alguien que no tiene ningún tipo de presión con ella. Dijo Rose_

Maldita curiosidad humana, sabia que tenia que mantenerme apartada pero mi curiosidad me mataba, quería saber que paso. Porque no creo q sea tan poca cosa y sin importancia el asunto si los tiene tan enemistados con ella.

_Dioos, esta bien como digas aun creo que estas en un Error en lo de que le importe, pero ilumínenme, ¿Por qué se supone que Tanya es alguien a la que odian tanto?-_ dije

_Bueno aquí te van las razones porque no la queremos cerca de nuestro pequeño grupo- _dijo alice.

_Mato a nuestro perro- _Dijo Rose

_Se fue de arrastrada con Jasper, aunque Edward no lo crea o no lo quiera creer.- _dijo Alice

_También hizo eso con tu hermano, pero por supuesto ambos le pararon los intentos al momento.- dijo Rose_

_Es una mala influencia para Edward, y lo esta alejando de las personas que mas lo quieren.- Dijo Alice_

_Vio como un tipo asqueroso intentaba aprovecharse de mi en una fiesta y no hizo nada al respecto.- _Dijo rose con un poco de temblor en la voz y cerrando lo puños me di cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella hablar de eso.

_¿QUE ELLA VIO QUE?- _Las otras razones las había olvidado por completo en ese momento.

* * *

**Besos... dejen sus reviews me hacen muy feliz!!**

Muchisimas GRacias a todos por leer esta historia... Se que los he tenido super abandonados... Lo siento..! mil disculpas de verdad...! espero les guste este cap... Por cierto queria comentarles que pronto estare subiendo la traduccion de un fic que ame con toda el alma no es de crepusculo pero si es de una historia bastante buena... si quieren pasense y la leen.. me haran muy Feliz.!

**_gracias a mi beta AndreCullen18, _Marialecullen y andreiicullenhale y por supuesto a ****_todos los que invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

******_Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **

**Edward POv.**

Ya había pasado un buen rato y no se porque necesitaba tener a Bella cerca, era algo demasiado extraño, pero decidí llamarla justo cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Emmett.

_-Hola Em.- _

_-Edward, ¿estas solo?.-_ Ah? Emmett cada día esta mas loco ahora que se traerá entre manos.

_-Si Emmett estoy solo porque de una vez te advierto que no pienso ayudarte a hacerle bromas a nadie. _

_-JA JA que gracioso sabes que siempre terminas ayudándome con las Bromas, no engañas a nadie con eso. Pero no es eso lo que quiero, necesito que me ayudes con otro asunto. _

_-¿Que asunto..-_

_-Si dejas de interrumpirme a lo mejor te enteras mas rápido, Edward podrías estar calladito y escucha ¿si?.-_ debe ser algo importante para que Emmett me hable así, decidí quedarme calladito a ver de que se trataba después le insultaría por hablarme de esa manera.

_-Gracias, amigo necesito que me ayudes en algo con Bella, veras estoy en un pequeño problema acá en Forks. _

_- ¿Que haces en…-_

_-Edward después te digo eso déjame terminar, como te decía necesito que me ayudes con Bella, se que se han hecho amigos y que te ha tomado cariño en estos pocos días; y bueno esperaba que pudieras mantenerla ocupada y tranquila durante esta semana. _

_-Ehh Emmett tienes alguna idea de cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso._- Emmett esta muy extraño.

-_Edward solo no se, ingéniatelas, escúchame, se que debes pensar que estoy loco pero es que sucede algo acá en Forks, y no quiero que Bella se entere hasta que sea absolutamente necesario sabes, no quiero angustiarla llegue acá a visitar a mi mama, sabes con todo lo que paso y como me fui supuse que le debía una disculpa por hacerla sentir culpable pero es que estaba tan molesto, pero lo que me conseguí fue un problema enorme, la casa estaba destrozada sinceramente parecía como si hubiera pasado un terremoto y lo peor es que encontré a una chica en la casa, inconsciente, realmente herida y ahora no ha despertado y no puedo localizar a Reneé en ningún lado y si Bella se entera antes de que yo averigüe lo suficiente para calmarla, no quiero pensar en como se va a sentir, lo que va a hacer, es capaz de abandonar la idea de estudiar allá en NY, no puedo permitir eso Edward, amigo dime que cuento contigo para esto._

No sabia que mas hacer realmente como le dices que no a uno de tus mejores amigos cuando te pide un favor tan importante.

-_Esta bien Em, voy a intentar ayudarte pero no entiendo como quieres que mantenga distraída, esta es Bella de la que estamos hablando y si hay algo que en estos pocos días he aprendido es que es bien terca cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza._

_-Edward amigo te lo pido no se Sal con ella y con Alice y Rosie se que no va a funcionar por mucho pero solo quiero ganar tiempo hasta que sepa algo de lo que paso, no quiero ver a mi hermanita nunca mas tan afectada y triste como cuando la hace unas semanas cuando fui a verla a Forks. _

_-Comprendo amigo cuentas conmigo eso es algo que definitivamente yo no quiero tampoco, ella es tan buena persona, no me gustaría verla triste ni nada asi, se ve tan hermosa cuando rie que es lo único que me gusta verla hacer._

_- Heeey Edward esa es mi hermanita de la que estas hablando asi que cuidado, y acuérdate que tu estas tomado amigo, no es que sea la mejor de las novias pero Igual existe. _

_- Emm, te voy a ayudar y ahora me tengo que ir ok tu hermana, mi hermana y tu novia deben de llegar en cualquier momento por mi porque me dan de alta hoy y no quiero tener que decirles que hablo contigo. Te llamare mas tarde para que me cuentes bien como esta todo._

_- Hecho amigo, Gracias y por favor ni una palabra a Rosie tampoco. _

_- Ok, adios._

Corte la llamada rápido, como se me ocurre hablar así de Bella precisamente con Emmett, pero no era mentira, ella era hermosa como un ángel para mi, y si algo odiaba era verla sufrir no se de donde viene este sentimiento tan extraño pero ahora eso no es lo importante tengo que concentrarme en ver como voy a ayudar a Emmett y a ganar un poco de tiempo para el, me siento mal de ocultarle algo tan grave pero confió en Emmett y se que el indicado para darle la noticia es el, yo solo puedo darle un poquito de tranquilidad por unos días antes de que semejante pesadilla la golpee. Como si no hubiera pasado por suficiente ya ahora esto.

Aun estaba pensando en el asunto cuando Alice, Rose y Bella entraron a mi habitación, note inmediatamente que Rose había estado llorando lo que no sabia era porque, no quise preguntar porque no estaba muy seguro de que nuestra relación de amistad estuviera en las mejores condiciones y de que quisiera compartirlo conmigo, dado que estaba escondiéndose de mi mirada.

Bella también tenia una extraña luz en su mirada, era algo que no podía realmente identificar, y Alice estaba bueno creo que también había llorado pero con ella es un poco mas difícil notar algo es tan buena escondiendo sus sentimientos casi como yo, aunque yo sigo siendo el maestro en eso.

_-Edward aun no te has vestido!.-_ me dijo Alice, ok ahora si se que algo pasa si no tenia ropa porque ella se suponía que tenia que traerla como se supone que me iba a vestir.

_-Alice se suponía que tu me traías ropa para que me cambiara hoy y saliera del hospital.- _

_-Ay como seré de tonta, cierto les traía la ropa a ti y a Bella, las deje en el carro cuando me fui molesta con ustedes por andar interrumpiéndome, Rose vamos a buscar las bolsas.-_ y en menos de un segundo ya se habían ido las dos a buscar la ropa note que Bella traía una bolsa en las manos me pregunto que será eso.

- _ehh te traje un Sándwich y un café de la cafetería que esta a una cuadra de aquí, se que odias la comida del hospital y pensé que seria mejor que te trajera algo._- sonreí bella era tan considerada que era difícil no sonreír y sentirse bien a su lado.

_-Muchísimas gracias, quieres sentarte conmigo mientras como podrías decirme que quieres hacer hoy, ya que no tenemos que quedarnos encerrados en una habitación de hospital. _

_- Como que hacer, usted esta se reposo le recuerdo señor. –_

_- Bueno tu también pero no por eso voy a salir de una habitación para encerrarme en otra por favor bella ten compasión de mi; ya se que tal si hoy tenemos una tarde de cine en casa, asi cumplimos con las reglas del reposo pero no nos aburrimos._

_- ummm esta bien pero yo quiero ver películas de terror, ese tipo de cosas._

_- Ya volvimos ahora Bella tu te cambias primero porque a Edward no lo vienes a dar de alta sino en una hora o un poco mas y creo que necesitas cambiarte eso ya, de todo lo que te compramos vienes a elegir justo lo poco que dejamos de tu viejo guardarropa. _

Asi pues bajo las ordenes de Alice, Bella entro en el baño mientras que Rose y Alice simplemente se quedaron ahí hablando y yo me dispuse a retomar la lectura de la noche anterior, a los 15 minutos salio Bella y se veía espectacular, linda en verdad, pero sencilla y comoda con unos jeans claros y un top Azul que le quedaba ajustado pero sin Exagerar, realmente mi hermana tenia un buen ojo para la ropa. Alice me había empujado al baño antes de poder decirle lo hermosa que se veía no se porque la impaciencia de la enana pero estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad.

Alice había traido para mi un pantalón de jean, una franela blanca y un sueter verde para usar encima, no es mi primera opcion para un dia como hoy pero la enana me ha vestido desde que puede comprar la ropa de todos y bueno me mataria si usara algo que no ha sido aprobado por ella.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, y me dieron de alta en la clínica les dije a Alice y a Rose que nos encontraríamos alla, Yo me iba con Bella mientras que Rose se iba con la enana, cuando ya estábamos en camino note que Bella se veía un poco preocupada, venia realmente callada asi que se me ocurrió hacer una parada imprevista para empezar a ayudar a mi amigo y al mismo tiempo conocer mas a Bella que si soy honesto es lo mejor de todo este lio, ocultarle esto no seria fácil para mi no me gustaba sentirme un mentiroso a su alrededor.

Me detuve en una heladería, y ella me miro con sorpresa en el rostro, solo le di una pequeña sonrisa y ella me la correspondió y nos fuimos a ordenar nuestros helados, me encantaba eso de Bella, con ella las palabras no eran totalmente necesarias, me encantaba poder comunicarnos con tan solo una mirada.

-_Edward explícate, creía que íbamos a tu casa a ver películas de terror y eso, porque el cambio de actividad tan repentino.-_ Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, eso solo me hacia a mi mucho mas feliz.

- _Si vamos a ir a ver películas, solo quise detenerme aquí para que podamos tener mas tiempo para nosotros, por cierto que desconsiderado de mi parte el no decirte lo hermosa que te ves, estamos aquí porque me encanta compartir contigo Bella, no se que es lo que haces pero mi percepción del mundo cambia 360º cuando estoy contigo, es como si contigo todo es mas luminoso, mas feliz, YO soy mas feliz.-_

* * *

_**No me cansare nunca de agradecerles por leer mi historia por su apoyo se que soy de lo peor por hacerlas esperar de esta manera, he tenido unos blokeos de autor de proporciones epicas y eso creo que se nota, entonces estoy considerando en hacer capitulos mas cortos y actualizar semanalmente incluso mas rapido depende de la uni :S o hacer capitulos largos que tome mas tiempo en actualizar lo dejo a su opinion de verdad muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, todo esta poniendose en movimiento pronto se sabra quien es la chica que encontro emmett y se sabra de Renee, probablemente deje a Tanya afuera de los prox cap no me siento de humor para escribir con ella en medio por ahora hahaha y esto se esta poniendo largoo besoss a todaas muchas gracias y por favor por favor dejenme un review eso me hace feliz y creanme lo necesito ahora :S  
Kisses Andy! :) **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer...**

_Bella POV: _

- _Si vamos a ir a ver películas, solo quise detenerme aquí para que podamos tener mas tiempo para nosotros, por cierto que desconsiderado de mi parte el no decirte lo hermosa que te ves, estamos aquí porque me encanta compartir contigo Bella, no se que es lo que haces pero mi percepción del mundo cambia 360º cuando estoy contigo, es como si contigo todo es mas luminoso, mas feliz, YO soy mas feliz.-"_

No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Edward me acababa de decir que le gustaba estar a mi lado.

-_Edward no seas Exagerado, me alegra mucho que te sientas bien pasando el tiempo conmigo pero seguro es así cuando estas con Rose o con alice o con mi hermano somos amigos y los amigos hacen a uno sentirse mejor. Generalmente, no todo el tiempo pero si generalmente, oye y hablando de amigos no has hablado con Emmett, no me ha llamado mas, y quería saber si contigo si se ha comunicado no me gusta que este en Forks el solo, solo dios sabe que hará allá. _

-_Emmett, si de hecho me llamo cuando te fuiste con Rosalie, a pesar que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo_.- Me puso una cara de niño chiquito adorable pero no cedería tan rápido, ya estaba agarrándole el truco a los Cullens, alice también hacia esa carita.-

-_Bueno en ese momento, no te hice caso porque necesitabas tu privacidad estaba llamando tu novia por dios como iba a estar ahí escuchando todo, no puede ser, después quedo como una metiche. _

-_Bella pero si yo mismo te estaba pidiendo que te quedaras por favor_

_-Bueno si, eh… al final no me has dicho ¿que te dijo Emmett?_

_-Bueno pues no mucho me pregunto como seguía, Pregunto por ti, me pidió un Favor y me dijo donde estaba, y que estaba bien en realidad fue una conversación muy normal muy típica y corta. _

_-¿Favor? ¿Qué Favor? _

_-Bueno eso no te lo puedo decir es algo entre tu hermano y yo, bella actúas como si emmett fuera un adolescente que no tiene ningún control de si y hasta donde se el es_ _hermano mayor no tu.-_ Lo mire con una ceja levantada, acababa de describir exactamente lo que era mi hermano y aun así creía que no tenia que preguntar.

-_Esta bien, el tal vez actúa como un adolescente a veces pero el sabe comportarse yo he crecido cerca de el y el es un bromista Pero también sabe cuando tiene que actuar de_ _acuerdo a su edad_.- auch eso dolió, el ha crecido a su lado, será posible que lo conozca mejor que yo y tenga razón en lo que me dice.

-_Hey, no te pongas triste ni nada, no lo digo por regaños, no soy mucho mayor que tu no tengo potestad para eso, solo quiero que no estés tan preocupada, cuando el llame habla con el pregunta lo que quieras pero déjalo un Rato tal vez necesite tiempo allá con tu mama. _

_-Si Tienes razón tal vez quiere asegurarse de dejar a mama bien y dejar todo en claro con ella es solo que tengo un presentimiento, uno malo, no se no me lo puedo quitar, por eso tengo tantas ganas de hablar con el, y cuando llamo no hizo mas que acrecentar mi presentimiento. Pero te haré caso le daré el día de hoy mañana le empiezo a llamar hasta que hable conmigo por mas de dos minutos. _

Emmett POV:

Justo había dejado de hablar con Edward, cuando se acerco una enfermera y me dijo que la chica había despertado, gracias a Dios al fin sabría quien era que hacia en la casa y si tenia información de mi madre, entre al cuarto y la vi, ya por lo menos no asustaba tanto como cuando la encontré, mientras detallaba las heridas las vendas y el yeso que tenias la chica miro en mi dirección.

-_Hola tu debes ser quien me encontró ¿verdad?_

_-Eh... Si yo fui quien te trajo acá al hospital, me pegaste un susto horroroso_. La chica intento sonreír pero era algo vacío

-_Muchas gracias por tu ayuda probablemente estaría muerta de no ser por ti. _

_-Bueno no hay nada que agradecer cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no te molesta me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas por favor. _

_-Me imagino que si, no me molesta, si puedo intentare responder_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces a mi mama o a mi hermana bella? Estoy intentando entender que paso te encontré en la casa Pero mi mama esta desaparecida necesito que me digas lo que sabes, lo que recuerdes por favor. _

La chica se quedo mirándome y luego al techo como por un minuto en completo silencio y luego una lágrima empezó a brotar de sus ojos, me sentí muy mal por hacerla recordar algo seguramente tan traumante pero necesitaba encontrar a mi madre espero que ella pueda entender eso.

-_No recuerdo nada, Se los días de la semana, los meses, los estados, Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me preguntas, desde antes que entraras intento recordar y es frustrante porque siento como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua todo Pero no lo logro recordar. _

_-Tranquila discúlpame pero tenia que intentar averiguar si podías ayudarme pero no te forzare has pasado por bastante. Por favor si recuerdas algo cuéntamelo inmediatamente necesito encontrarla. _

-_Hare lo posible, créeme lo intento pero hasta ahora es como si solo pudiera recordar pequeños pedazos de quien soy, creo que el golpe en la cabeza me daño, ¿no crees?_

Increíble aun puede hacer bromas incluso en este estado tan desesperante, Dios tendré que empezar de cero tenias esperanzas en ella.

-_Si probablemente el golpe fue fuerte._- Le dije con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa y no una mueca estaba demasiado preocupado.-

-_Te prometo que seguiré intentando, para devolverte el favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer al fin y al cabo también me conviene saber quien soy. Estoy algo cansada Emmett, quisiera dormir un poco pero puedes quedarte aquí un rato me haces sentir segura. _

_-Esta bien, me quedare ahora duerme._- y no se porque razón me quede esta chica me recordaba a Bella en cierta manera, no podían ser mas distintas Físicamente pero creo que era por las situaciones tan parecidas en las que las encontré, me quede con ella que se quedo dormida al poco tiempo, cuando me levantaba para irme empezó a hablar, vaya tiene eso en común con Bella, pero de repente ya no hablaba estaba empezando a gritar y se veía muy desolada, no era un sueño era una pesadilla.

-_Ya, ya estas bien vamos Despierta todo esta bien_.- Le dije mientras la despertaba tranquilizándola, cuando al fin abrió los ojos me miro y empezaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-_Emmett, Creo que me llamo Kate, no puedo estar segura pero tuve una pesadilla y ahí un hombre me llamaba así, y había una mujer gritando Emmett creo que se llama no se como se llama, Pero se parece mucho a ti, creo que podría ser tu mama_.- me dijo llorando desconsolada, mientras procesaba esto la tome por los brazos y fije su mirada en la mía.

_-Esta bien, que mas viste que mas recuerdas, Sabes ¿donde Esta?_

_-Si… no… no se…. No estoy segura… Creo… creo que… creo que…esta muerta emmett no lo se… _

Mientras mi cerebro procesaba la nueva información me quede helado, contemplando la posibilidad que mas me aterraba desde que pise la casa de mi madre y encontré esa escena. No podía ser no podía ser verdad, era una confusión, tenia que serlo de otro modo, no, no era una confusión no había otra explicación.

Por fin un pequeño desbloqueo, quien quiera que Renee este viva que levante la mano y diga YO. Y las que quieran matarme a mi levanten las dos manos y digan pobre de ti... ¬¬

Si recibo suficientes Reviews subo el próximo capi entre hoy y mañana. Palabra de Boy scout girl.


End file.
